


Freedom To Live

by DracoDakomiah



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, Dragon Hybrids, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoDakomiah/pseuds/DracoDakomiah
Summary: The students of Classroom 3-E were tasked with killing Korosensei, their teacher. The U.S.A decided they needed help, and sent their most top secret of all weapons in their possession. What is this secret? A being as old as history itself, yet controlled carefully as a weapon. In exchange for killing Korosensei, this being, this gorgeous female being would gain her freedom. But, will she kill the octopus when the time comes down to it? Or will she find herself having second thoughts? Is there a chance that she can save Korosensei? Only time will tell, and maybe, just maybe, she will find her freedom given to her by a certain yellow grinning octopus.





	1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

**_~U.S.A. Top Secret Government Containment Facility~_ **

 

Another day of silence. Another day of pointless nothing as I listened to the faint hum of electricity running through the walls around me. The soldiers were being oddly quiet today, which was new. Usually they were always chit chatty with each other and joking about what plans they had for their days off. Today seemed different however, a tense feeling was in the air. Maybe they had finally decided they were ready to dispose of me? Most likely not considering I was too valuable an asset to their country, but still, it was something to think about.

A grinding of a doors hinge echoed in the gloomy silence. The lights flickered on in the observation room across from me. I saw several men and women in suits enter the observation room, looking in through the thick wall of glass. A speaker whined as it was turned on. “Testing. Testing. Can you hear us?” A man, thick rimmed spectacles perched precariously on his crooked nose. His gray hair and wrinkly old face were a familiar sight. He was my caretaker over the last 20 year. He was a gentle soul and actually went out of his way to make sure I was at least comfortable in my cell.

“Yes Doctor. I can hear you. Though the sound system is unnecessary. I can hear you all just fine without it.” I commented, a rather bored tone in my voice.

“The system is more for us then for you. I do apologize for having been away for a few days. Recent events in the outside world have dealt a rather….hard blow to us.” He seemed nervous. This was new. I perked up a bit, looking at the people with a bit more interest now.

A man wearing a stiff collared suit stood up and walked towards the glass, cold eyes looked at me with a bit of disdain. Dark hair and dark eyes glared at me icily through the glass. “I am the Director of the Ministry of Defense, and I am here today requesting your aid in a matter that affects all of us. A being of mass destruction has threatened to destroy the Earth in one year’s time. We need your help in destroying this being. The being in question is currently disguised as a teacher at a Junior High School in Japan. The students of the class he is teaching have been given the task to attempt to kill this being as well, but we have deemed it necessary to call in your talents to help them with this task. If you wish to accept our request of service to your world, and succeed in destroying this being, you will be granted your freedom. You will be free to roam the Earth once again and be allowed to live out your life in peace without fear of any human detaining you or attempting to capture you ever again.” The man smiled, though it had no warmth to the motion.

I sat there in silence for a few minutes, thinking over the details he had just given me. Along with the offer. “I will gladly accept the job. Anything to be free again.” 

“Good. You will be released here shortly and debriefed of the full details of your mission. A tracking collar will be placed on your neck, along with a remote detonator if you decide to turn your back on us once you leave the facility. There is no escaping us if you turn traitor, if you do not help us, we are more than willing to remove your existence from this Earth without a second thought or hesitation.” The man grinned, an evil cold hearted and uncaring man to the core. I disliked him with a passion. Nonetheless, the threat of being killed was a true one, and I was not about to ignore that.

“You do realize, that as soon as I kill this being, you are easily able to destroy me. How do I know you don’t plan to use the detonator to kill me once I’ve done what you asked? Or worse, that you won’t try to capture me again and put me back in here? I have no reason to trust you humans after all. You have done far worse to me in the past.” I wave my hand at the walls around me.

“You’ll just have to take our word for it.” The others in the room with him stood up, and followed him as they left. Only my caretaker remained, and he looked a bit sad and forlorn.

“I am sorry. I wish I could change things….I do hope you succeed. There is a chance they will free you. Take it.” He insisted, a look of honest sorrow and a bit of hope on his face.

“I will. Take care, old friend.” I smile warmly at the old man as he nods at me, leaving the observation room after turning the lights off behind him.

Silence once again. Though I knew that this would change drastically in just a short time. “I wonder how much the world has changed in the last 50 years? I guess it is time to find out.” I stood up from my chair, long silvery black tail unwinding from around my ankles, solid black wings spreading out to either side as I stretched. “Time to say hello to the world once again.”


	2. The Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the class.

**_~4:30 AM~_ **

 

Darkness still pervaded the house this early in the morning, most people were still asleep at this early hour of the day. I, on the other hand, was wide awake, punching at a sandbag hanging from the rafters in the training room I had specifically requested. I had woken up rather frustrated an hour before now, having been sent a message on the cell phone I had been given. The text was rather long and detailed and rather annoying to me. Apparently, the government had managed to get me into the school as a student, and I was to report to the classroom in just a few short hours.

I had been released from my cell yesterday and had been given a quick update on all that I had needed to know about my target, the conditions surrounding it, and a head’s up on some of the small details regarding his personality. How on Earth this thing can be called a he is unknown to me, so I will most likely ignore that little detail for now.

I stopped punching the bag, breathing a bit heavily. A small tear had formed in the heavy duty material and sand was leaking out now. “Guess I gotta repair this one for the time being. Damn things are made so cheaply these days...I miss the old-fashioned wood ones I used to play with as a kid.” I sigh, walking out of the room to take a shower. I was supposed to arrive at the school building a half hour early to meet with the person who was helping the class. His name was Mr. Karasuma, and he was apparently a strict, no-nonsense kind of person.

I made sure to take my time in the shower to relax, the warm water was a major relief to my body, helping sore and tired muscles to relax fully. I hadn’t realized how good it felt just to take a shower without someone or a camera watching my every move. I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. “This feels nice…”

I finished my shower and dried off, humming softly to myself a random tune that fit my mood as I turned the water off. Walking into the bedroom, I picked out the clean school uniform from the closet, glaring at the drab colors. “Honestly...why this?” I grumbled as I slipped into the uniform carefully. I pulled back my long silvery white hair and tied it up into a high ponytail. I had dispelled my wings and tail to better conform to the human form, though it annoyed me quite a bit cause I disliked looking like a human. I shrugged it off, pushing my complaints about the situation to the back of my mind for the moment. I carefully hid several daggers of the material they had given me that was supposed to be harmful to the octopus, tucking them away beneath my school uniform. I had decided to use my under armor plating that the government had returned to me beneath my school uniform, so I was rather pleased with how well it still fit considering the last time I had worn it was almost 20 years ago.

“I’m glad that they didn’t decide to let me go on this mission empty-handed. I haven’t seen a single piece of my old gear in a long time. Though it definitely needs to be updated and improved upon. Times have changed, bullets are much more dangerous nowadays….” I frowned, thinking of some ideas on what materials I would have to acquire for the necessary readjustments. I jotted down a few quick notes on my notepad that I had to lay around for anything I required of the government for the assassination.

I sat down at the table in my room, drawing up some quick schematics and sketches of what I had planned for the new armor set, pausing occasionally and scrapping anything that didn’t seem to work out for design purposes. I looked up at the clock when it started blaring it’s high pitched and rather bothersome alarm. The time was 5:20 AM.

“Guess it’s time to head to the school building. I really got lost in my work again…” I sighed, standing up and turning off the alarm. I grabbed my school bag and headed outside, locking the door of the house as I left. I started up a quick running pace to make it on time, living only a short distance from the bottom of the mountain. The morning was a quiet one, not many people outside as I hurried to get to the school on time. I passed by one or two tired looking adults who were just getting out of whatever dead-end night job they worked, they barely noticed me as I slipped under their radars. 

_ ‘Humans are so easy to slip by unnoticed, I look like any other school student so I go unnoticed. Perfect.’  _ I smiled as I reached the bottom of the mountains, sprinting lightly up the mountain at a rather fast pace. I could feel eyes watching me as I neared the top, making me pause. I ducked amidst some thick bushes, peering around me to spot whoever or whatever was watching me. I quickly spotted the source, frowning. It was the octopus. Of course. I sighed, standing up and continuing my jog up the mountain to the school building, though he had to have known I spotted him. I didn’t care though, as I entered the school building, straightening out my uniform and brushing off some stray leaves as I knocked on the staff room door.

The door slid open, and I looked the man on the other side. He had black hair and a neutral expression on his face. “You must be Miss Silverstar, the U.S. transfer student. Come in.” He moved aside and motioned for me to enter. I walked in silently, sitting down on the offered chair.

“No need for formalities sir, just call me Anne. And please, no sugar coating anything. I’ve already been informed of the current situation. I spotted the target on my way up here.” I frowned, looking at the man now sitting across from me.

“I see. Though I’m not quite sure why the U.S. sent you in so early. Aren’t you-?  
“I’d rather not talk about that. Prying ears. I’m just glad to be here right now. It’s good to get some fresh air and some freedom to move every once in a while. Besides, I’m not too worried about the current situation.”

“Alright then. How much do you know?”

“Everything for the most part. Though I have a feeling some details were withheld for various reasons. I’ll mostly just be studying the target for the time being until I have ascertained enough details and weaknesses.”

“Very well then. The class will be starting in another 10 minutes, so I suggest you sit back and relax for a bit until you are introduced to the class.”

I nod, pulling out my sketchbook. “I’ll just work on my blueprints for a bit then.” I smile a bit, and he seems a little surprised by the action. I could hear students already starting to enter the building as I worked on a rather peculiar sketch design that was giving me a hard time, frowning at the paper. I jolted out of my seat when the being that was my target suddenly bolted into the staffroom through the now open window. I blinked away my surprise and carefully closed my sketchpad up and put it away, though I barely closed it before it was suddenly snatched out of my hands by the octopus that was now in front of me. He was carefully studying the recent sketch of a bladed weapon I was working on. It was a combination of a whip and a sword that I had the random idea of. “Interesting design. The materials you have listed for this are very intriguing. Though none of them would be harmful to me~” He chuckled, green stripes appearing on his face in a smug superior mood. “But overall, a very innovative and advanced design. And your art skills are outstanding.” He handed back the sketchbook, and I looked at the page that he had been studying with interest. He had already written out a proper mixture for the materials and had solved one or two of the few design flaws with a rotating joint style design. I smiled, nodding to him.

“Thanks. I’ve been designing all of my own weapons for as long as I can remember. Though I already knew of those structural weaknesses. I just don’t have the materials required to fix them available to me right now. That’s why I was going with an alloy instead of pure materials. It’s more affordable for me.”

“I see. Even so, with your limited supplies you should still aim for the best you can do and not let one simple fact hold back the true intent of your designs.” He chuckled, patting me on the head. I blushed lightly, swatting away the odd-looking hand.

“Hands off…,” I grumbled, glaring at the page.

“Someone’s in a touchy mood.” He giggled as he walked out of the classroom.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his comment.  _ ‘You’d be touchy too if you were locked in a cell for 50 years.’  _ I silently mused, standing up as Mr. Karasuma led me out of the room. 

“Wait outside. I’ll call you in.” Karasuma left me outside in the hall as he went into the classroom. All of the students went silent as he entered.  _ ‘They must respect him then if they went quiet so quickly.’ _

I listened in to what Mr. Karasuma was telling the class. “We have a new transfer student here today. She’s from the U.S. so let’s try and make her stay here in Japan a good one. You can come in now.”

I slid the door open, walking into the classroom. There were quite a few students, all sitting at their desks with notebooks out ready for the day. Korosensei was standing behind the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom, and Mr. Karasuma was standing near the door. I stood between Mr. Karasuma and the door and looked at the class. “Hello, my name is Anne Silverstar, it’s a pleasure to be here today.” I bowed respectfully, then straightened up as I examined the students closely. There were two empty seats in the back, where I decided to sit at once someone decided to respond to me.

“Hi, I’m Nagisa, it’s nice to meet you, Miss Silverstar.” A blue-haired boy stood up and bowed respectfully, a pleasant smile on his face. I smiled and nodded to him.

“No need to be formal. Just call me Anne.” I giggled softly, playing up the innocent young teen girl.

“Alright then.” He sat back down, a smile on his face. The rest of the class seemed to relax and I got a few oddball questioning looks as I sat down at one of the two empty desks in the back.

“Hey what’s with the gloves?” A girl with green hair asked me curiously.

“I’d rather not talk about it…” I blush lightly, not wanting anyone to know of the tattoos on my body just yet. They’d probably see them eventually but I wasn’t quite ready to let anyone see them.

“Oh, ok.” She seemed a bit downtrodden with that comment.

“Alright class, time for us to begin today’s lessons!” Korosensei got everyone’s attention on the chalkboard, and he started writing out stuff on the board for us all to see. I sighed and started taking down quick notes, finishing everything that he gave us in no time. I started sketching out plans in my art pad while he was helping one of the other students with their work. It was a simple sword with a hidden dagger in the hilt, I was just putting the finishing touches on the hilt when it was, yet again, snatched out of my hands. I growled softly in mild annoyance, and it was quickly returned to me, though this time he hadn’t marked it for any adjustments or changes, just a smiley face in the top right corner with some hearts over it.

“Excellent design, the balance of weight is perfectly proportioned, the hilt design is fabulous, and the grip is a very sturdy material. Wonderful design.” He complimented, a red circle appearing on his face. I stared at him blankly for a second, then looked back down at the design.

“It’s just a basic sword design. I won’t be making this one though, I only drew it cause I had it on my mind.” I shrugged, ignoring his rather mischievous look.

“Hehe, well then, I suggest you get back to work then and save the drawings for later.” He gently chastised.

“No need. I already finished my work.” I handed him the completed assignment, surprising him.

“You sure do work fast!” He chuckled as he quickly graded the assignment and handed it back to me. I had gotten a hundred on the assignment, so I smiled and put it away in my binder.

“So do you. And I think Nagisa needs your help.” I giggled as I spotted the blue-haired boy holding his hand up. The teacher quickly appeared beside the young man’s side to help him with whatever question he had.

I soon found myself in PE class, working on the simple basics of knife thrusts. Honestly, it was stupid cause I was long since trained in the basic stuff...though I wasn’t gonna comment on it too much as I followed Mr. Karasuma’s instructions. I watched as Korosensei was put down by Mr. Karasuma with a few well-placed comments, some of the other students also agreeing with whatever the man had said. I didn’t listen to it, my eyes wandering off to the side as I spotted a red-haired boy standing at the top of the stairs in front of the class building. I frowned, disliking the way this boy looked. I could tell he was definitely not quite right in the head.

The class ended and I mingled amidst the crowd of students as the boy greeted Korosensei. “Wow, so you must be Korosensei!” His energy was fake, and his warm smile held cruelty to it.

I winced as Korosensei fell for the act, shaking the boy's hand, only for Korosensei’s hand to suddenly liquify! I blinked, surprised. This was the first time I had seen someone hurt the being. Korosensei seemed as shocked as the rest of us as he back off quickly. “What’s the matter teach? Scared?” The boy grinned, a cruel smile on his face as he revealed what he had done. He had taped pieces of the anti-Korosensei material to his hand. I frowned, deciding to ignore him and the class as I headed inside and sat down at my desk after quickly changing back into my uniform and out of my gym clothes. I pulled out my sketchpad and started scribbling out a rather gruesome scene from memory of a man being torn to pieces by vicious claws, though I placed the boy’s face in the man's place. A twisted look of pain and fear on the face. I put the sketch away as soon as everyone started heading back into the classroom, not wanting anyone to see what my mind had inside it on paper. The red-haired boy sat beside me, and I ignored him as I watched Korosensei quickly hand out our quiz papers before turning to stare at the wall.

I silently set about finishing the quiz, setting it aside at the same time as the red-haired boy beside me, Karma I recall hearing from outside. He looked at me in surprise as I ignored him, pulling out a blank white piece of art paper. I started drawing a detailed sketch of Korosensei’s form and near exact measurements as I watched the teacher futilely punching the wall. Someone got upset at him for it and told him to stop. I ignored the rest of what happened in favor of my drawings. 

That is, until I saw Korosensei freak out over Karma having stolen his gelato from the teachers lounge. I watched curiously, and saw Korosensei step on the anti bbs that Karma had strategically placed there for this very reason. I sighed, shaking my head. Karma glanced at me for a second as I handed Korosensei my quiz, Karma also handing the teacher his quiz after announcing he had already finished.

“Yea yea, your smart, we get it. Stop bragging.” I growled at him. “You aren’t the only one.” I must have struck a nerve as the boy glared at me angrily.

“And who are you to talk? I don’t recognize you and your accent suggest your American. Let me guess, your an undercover operative playing a high school student aren’t you?” Karma sneered, his intuition not off one bit.

“Really? I’m American so you automatically assume I’m an operative? Are you dense?” I glare at him, a bit irritated.

“Hah! A bit defensive are we?” He grinned, a look of triumph on his face. “That means you must be, otherwise why would you defend yourself?”

“Maybe it’s cause of the fact I hate my country! Those jerks have been nothing but cruel to me, I’m an outcast! I came here to start over and receive sanctuary. So far I’m only getting ridiculed all over again.” I stood up, grabbing my stuff. “Korosensei, I’m leaving a bit early, so excuse me if you please.” I stalked out of the classroom, stunning everyone, including Karma. I was stopped in the hallway by Korosensei, what I could only assume as his version of a frown on his face.

“Anne. I was unaware of your being a refugee. I’m sorry.” He set a hand on my shoulder, and I looked down at my feet.

“I was hoping to not have to bring it up. I’m here to start over, so I’d rather it be left in the past.” I shrugged past him, leaving the school building. I ran down the mountainside, using my parkour skills to my advantage as I ran home as fast as I could, a blur to anyone who saw me. I didn’t want to be around anyone right now. I slammed quickly into the house and locked the door behind me, tossing my stuff onto the living room couch and heading to the training room.

“You seem upset. I take it your first day in the classroom didn’t go well?” I froze at the cold sounding voice.

“What are you doing here? I thought I wasn’t going to receive a check in for another week.” I growled, glaring at the officer I had come to know very well. His name was Mr. Black, a code name obviously so I wouldn’t be able to track him down later.

“I’m here because you have an update on your assignment list. While your here we need you to run a few covert operations for the U.S. It still fits into your current objective, as the equipment you’ll be recovering will aid you.” He tossed me a package. “Everything you need to know is in there. You’ll be starting the first target acquisition in one week after your first check in. You’ll be assigned a partner, so I suggest you play nicely otherwise you may be punished.” He sipped a bit of whatever drink he’d stolen from my fridge.

I growled, a bit pissed off at the arrogant asshole. “Fine. But if the person gets in my way I can’t guarantee I won’t kill them.”

“Try not to. Your partner is a rather important ally to you, you’ll need them in order to infiltrate the facilities mainframe.” He grinned, obviously understanding my frustration. He didn’t like having a partner either.

I sighed, shaking my head. “Just, get out please. I’ve had a long day and would prefer to take a shower and change in peace without you hanging over my head.” I swat at him halfheartedly, which he dodges and takes his drink.

“Fine, fine, though I don’t know why you’d complain about me being here while your changing. After all, you have one damn fine body.” He smirked, a gleam in his eyes I disliked.

“Shut up you ugly pervert.” I punched him hard in the shoulder, making him wince as he backed off.

“Ok ok! Note to self, don’t tease you too much when your already pissed off.” He left the house, and I waited till his footsteps disappeared out of my hearing range before I relaxed a bit.

“Finally…” I set the package down, heading to take a shower. “I hate that man.”


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is jealous~

I was a bit bored when I got to the classroom early today, being a full ten minutes ahead of schedule as usual. I hadn’t slept well last night so I skipped my early morning workout and headed straight for school. Sitting down in the back of the classroom, as usual, I was working on the blueprints and infiltration plans for the covert ops mission next week. As soon as the students started arriving I quickly put them back into my bag, and started reading a book I had picked up from a shop yesterday. I had been a little bit bored so I found it entertaining to some extent.

I frowned when I heard a new female voice being rather high pitched and fangirling over Korosensei. I looked up to see a dipshit looking blonde hanging off of Korosensei’s arm, and I felt a pang of jealousy. She was rather busty and curvy, and obviously had all of Korosensei’s attention on her. I lost focus on anything that was said as I glared icy daggers at the bimbo, only managing to pick up on her name and the fact she was to be our English teacher. I almost snapped my pencil as Korosensei’s face turned pink as he was obviously staring at her bust.

_ ‘The nerve of that woman! Can’t he see she’s not actually interested in him?!’  _ I fumed silently for the rest of the class period until P.E. We were playing a new game with soccerballs called pass and kill. I kicked the ball hard at Korosensei, startling him a bit. “Pass!” I yelled, then lunged forward without any weapons, surprising him as I gave him a hug, my dagger appearing almost out of thin air and gently pressing against one of his tentacles through his clothes, only the cloth protecting him. I jumped back, making it seem as if he had dodged and I had missed just as I yelled. “And kill.” I muttered, stepping back even further.

A few other students got their shots in but missed completely, then the irritating voice of Ms. Yellavitch sounded from the steps as she jogged over to us. “Yoohoo! Darling!” She sounded so sickly sweet, I almost gagged as I ignored her little conversation with Korosensei, walking off to sit on the steps of the school. I soon saw the octopus fly off at top speed, going to retrieve some Vietnamese coffee for the woman. As soon as he was gone she lit up a cigarette and gave us all a lecture as the bell rang.

I growled softly at her, though snickered when Karma called her Yellabitch. She apparently wasn’t pleased as she chewed him out a bit. I was about to head inside when she suddenly went up and kissed Nagisa! “I don’t know about Japan, but if an adult were to kiss a child there you would instantly be labeled a pedophile, be banned from any place that has kids, and be reported for sexually abusing a minor. So I suggest you do not do that ever again. Otherwise I will personally make your life hell, you blonde piece of trash.” I growled menacingly, slapping her across the face. The poor boy in her arms was speechless, obviously too stunned from being kissed to react anymore for now.

“WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!” She pulled out a small gun and aimed it at me, I shrugged, an evil cold grin on my face.

“Shoot me and you are just asking for a death sentence. If you don’t know who I am, my name is Anne Silverstar. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Irina Yellavitch. And you would do well to remember me in the future.” I growled, and her eyes go wide for a second. She drops her gun and puts it away immediately, obviously scared.

**_“I hadn’t realized that you would be here. Demon spawn, I’ve heard of you.”_ ** She spoke in Irish, a language I was fluent in.

**_“Do not cross me, woman, you threaten me again I will not hesitate to remove you from this world.”_ ** I turn and head into the school building, the students baffled and shocked at the sudden language shift. I brushed off the stares and took my seat in the back of the classroom, very pissed off at the nerve of this woman.

She was late coming into the classroom, obviously interrogating Nagisa for any information on Korosensei he had in his notebook, I growled darkly, even more ticked off now. This woman had no sense of boundaries. She came back in, Nagisa close behind as he went back to his seat. Irina sat down at the desk in the front of the classroom, and everyone was silent for a good long while, till people started teasing her and calling her miss Yellabitch again. She screeched and made a big scene over it, making everyone practice sounding out her name correctly. I didn’t do as she said, though she was ignoring my blatant disrespect, not wanting to get any further on my bad side. I started drawing out a sketch again, this time a rather more intimate one. Korosensei was sitting beside me while we were both sharing lunch together, a faint blush on my cheeks as we talked about something undetermined. I sighed, setting the art piece aside for the time being and flipping to a different page where I had the schematics for some body armor in the making laid out. I was just finishing working on the proper formula for the chemical makeup of the armor’s alloy when the bell rang to signal it was time for P.E. class

I sighed, heading to the girl’s bathroom to change into my gym clothes. I switched out quickly, then headed outside.

We wound up working on target practice, and I shot off a rapid-fire succession of rounds, hitting bullseye a few times, then did a smiley face across it. The others were impressed, and I shrugged, moving off to the side now that my turn was over. I spotted Korosensei, pink face and obviously enamored with Irina, as she led him to the shed. I slowly crept towards the shed, making the excuse that I was going to eavesdrop for the other students as most of them were too skittish to go anywhere near the two right now.

I crouched down near the door and listened in carefully. I blushed lightly at what I heard, miss Irina acting all slutty as she played up to Korosensei’s more….perverted side. I suddenly picked up two very distinct and strong smells from the shed, one metallic, one that was heavy of male body odors. I growled softly as I heard the woman say she would be just a minute. I was about to step in and yell at him it was a trap when gunfire started going off inside. I cursed and rushed into the room, darting around the crates and knocking one of the guys unconscious, Korosensei seemed startled by my sudden appearance as I knocked all three of the guys out in rapid-fire succession, glaring at the crouched woman behind the crate. She seemed shocked that I had interrupted her assassination attempt.

“You are one despicable woman to play to a man’s desires and then attempt to kill him in such a manner. Honestly, using others to do the job for you? You make me sick. It’s women like you that put a shame to all females. You dipshit blondes are especially troublesome.” I growled, pissed off beyond belief. Korosensei seemed a bit stunned, then glared at Irina disapprovingly as he shook off what I had just done to protect him.

“Miss Irina, you’d have done well to have taken a page out of your student’s books. If you had even bothered to listen to them, or your comrades, you would have taken into account that bullets are of no use on me. Once the metal is inside me, it melts. Therefore rendering it useless. And you failed to take into account that one of my student’s had followed us. Though I cannot ignore the fact that you ignored your own safety to come to my defense Miss Silverstar. Though you did manage to take out all three of the men who attacked me, your actions were still reckless and I cannot ignore that. You are to report for detention this weekend. Your dismissed for now though.” He glared at me, obviously upset with my actions. I frowned, not having accounted for detentions in my schedule.

“Yes, sir.” I bowed slightly out of respect.

“And you Miss Yellavitch, are an uncreative hack. You could learn a thing two from your students. Oh and just out of curiosity, did the government dossier on me mention that my preferred method of retaliation is grooming?” He came closer to her, eyes gleaming with intent. I nervously left the shed, just as Irina screamed. I shuddered as I quickly moved away. The other students had a worried look on their faces as the checked me over for injuries of any sort.

“You weren’t hurt were you Anne?” One of the girls asked me worriedly.

“No, I’m fine. I just got detention for my actions. I knocked out the guys who attacked Korosensei, Irina was behind it so she is being….punished I think?” I shrugged, brushing off their worried looks.

The class was soon distracted by the sounds coming from the shed, and most of the guys went over to find out what was going on. I had an idea of what it was so I just headed to the classroom instead, wanting no part of any of it. I sat down at my desk after changing back to my uniform again, though I was mildly distracted in my thoughts so I accidentally left a part of my upper arm exposed from beneath my shirt, and a hint of a black tattoo was shown as I sat at my desk working on the sketch from earlier. Karma, who was sitting beside me, spotted the black decals and immediately pulled up my sleeve to get a better look.

“Hey! I didn’t know you had tattoos. Where’d you get them?” He was curious, but also being a smug bastard about it.

“In the U.S. I got them at a young age, part of the family tradition.” I pulled the sleeve down and readjusted it to cover the tattoo properly again. “Principal Asano said I had to have the covered up at all times while I’m on campus. School rules.”

“I see.” He smirked, obviously plotting something or other.

“Don’t even bother, if you are planning some sort of prank or to try and see how many tattoos I have, I’ll tell you right now, it is a full body tattoo. Hence why I am covered up to my neck.” He looked surprised.

“Didn’t that hurt getting that many done?”

“Of course.” I smiled a bit, amused by his now curious questions.

I fell silent as class started once again, and decided to remain silent for the rest of the day.

The following day in class with Miss Bitch was amusing, she had a very frustrated look on her face as she was desperately trying to get her tablet to work better. Karma made a snide comment to her about her being pissed off, dropping the new nickname he’d given her.

I snickered silently, enjoying seeing the woman dropped down a peg or two.

“Excuse me, Miss? If your not going to teach us any lessons, could we swap you out for Korosensei? You see, we have entrance exams coming up and-”

“Hah! You want to swap me out for that disgusting creature? Your worried about entrance exams when the planet is on notice? Must be paradise not knowing your ass from a whole in the ground. Give it a rest. Even if the Earth wasn’t on the brink of destruction, entrance exams are for students with a future.” The class glared at her then, upset.

“News flash, that’s not any of you losers. How bout this kids, forget the studying, help me brainstorm how to kill the octopus and I’ll give you a nice percentage of the reward money. That’s the best deal any of you E-Class jerk offs are gonna get out of life. Otherwise, knock it off with the whining and le-” She was cut off as a well-thrown eraser hit the blackboard beside her pretty little head.

The entire class, aside from Nagisa and myself, started yelling at her and throwing random paper balls at her, she was a bit pissed off as some of the students called her a bitch. I was silently fuming now, glaring at the women with an ice cold glare. She was too distracted by the other students to notice it though.

The day slipped by and Wednesday arrive without much to say about it. We played a game of assassination badminton, which was the first thing I sucked at a lot. Mostly cause I was stuck working with the other students so it was actually a challenge for me this time not to accidentally hit someone in the back of the head. Not to say I didn’t smack Karma once cause he was being a bit rude.

English class came, and I was shocked when Miss Bitch came in and actually started off with a lesson. Though the sentence she wrote was, in my eyes, inappropriate as hell. I blushed lightly, then realized she was being nice and apologizing for her actions. I blinked, staring at the woman in surprise. I listened to her and the students, mildly amused now with the new and more, humbled side. Though not to say she still didn’t have a temper as the students all agreed to call her Professor Bitch. I laughed a bit with the students, amused to all hell with the current situation.

The time for my Covert Ops Mission was on Monday night, so I was most likely going to have to skip school Tuesday morning if things went out of hand. I was dreading bringing up the excuse I was to give Korosensei. Today was Saturday, so I was to report for detention around 10 am. I arrived early though, dressed in a casual short black skirt and spaghetti strap top. I had all of my tattoos out in the open, not really caring right now cause none of the students were there to bother me. Korosensei had instructed me to dress casual. So I decided to play up on my feminine side, the spaghetti strap top leaving the tops of my D cup breasts just halfway exposed, my curves were soft yet just right. The clothes fit me like a charm, and a pair of black flats accompanied the outfit. My hair was tied back loosely in a sloppy ponytail, mostly to add a little bit of charm to the overall gothic look.

I sat down on the steps in front of the school building, relaxing as I took a few quick sketches of my surroundings for fun, just relaxing a bit. I sipped on an energy drink I had picked up from the store on the way here, waiting for Korosensei to arrive. The man in question appeared in a few short minutes, landing in front of me. His face went pink when he saw my outfit. “Anne! You are rather early….eheh...and your outfit...um...I...uhh...like it.” He nervously chuckled, trying to play off the fact that he found it pleasing. He then took notice of the black and red tattoos spiraling across my skin, lifting up one of my arms in his tentacled grasp as he went about studying them curiously. “These tattoos….where did you get them?” He was intrigued, but he had a scowl on his face too.

“In the U.S. why?”

“For one, why did you get these in the first place? Two, students are not allowed to have tattoos or piercings.” He seemed upset about this.

“Here in Japan, yes. But, I am from the U.S. Students, if of age, are allowed to have tattoos as long as they are covered properly during school hours. Principal Asano alerted me I had to have them covered, and since I had them done before I moved here he gave me an exception to the rule. Also, it’s part of my families traditions, once you reach the age of 15 you get the family tattoos for your heritage. I’m a warrior of the family, so I receive the Celtic knot tribal design. Though I had to get them done by a friend….” I sighed, a sad look crossing my face.

“Why a friend? Wouldn’t it traditionally be done by a family member?” He was curious now, sitting down beside me.

“My family is dead. My parents were the last living family I had, but they died just as I turned 15. Murdered while they were out getting groceries. A friend of the family, my god father to be exact, took me in after that and raised me. He was experienced with helping my family with the tattoos, so he did them for me as a gift. A year later he passed away from unknown causes. I got blamed for his death. So I went into hiding for two years to try and escape the police. I only recently managed to get the charges dropped, but decided it would be best if I left the U.S. and moved to a different country for a few years. I’m 18 now, and I missed school for the last few years so I am forced to go through junior high again.” I sighed in frustration, resting my head on my hands, my arms propped against my knees to support myself a bit. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, and blushed lightly at the touch.

“I’m sorry for your loss and suffering Anne. Though I have the feeling you're not telling me the whole truth.” I blushed a bit more at his closeness, his voice right against my ear.

“I have my reasons….” I murmur quietly, though he easily picked up on what I had said.

“I won’t push you for any answers. You can tell me when you're ready.” His hand slid down my arm just a bit, and I felt a bit nervous about the action. Though he didn’t seem to notice it as he looked at the birds flying around nearby.

“Thanks...hey...isn’t this supposed to be a detention?” I asked nervously, looking up at his ever-grinning face.

He looked down at me, a blush crossing his face. “Um...not particularly. I merely wanted a chance to get to talk to you more. It seems that any time I get even a moment’s chance to speak to you we are always interrupted by something. You have seemed rather troubled lately, if your drawings are any indication towards your personal frustrations.” He held up one of said drawings of a memory scene that looked more like a fantasy piece of a dragon tearing someone in half. He frowned at the drawing with displeasure.

“I have noticed similar drawings to these amidst your work, all fantasy style relating to dragons. Why is that? And the attention to detail and the fact that most of these are gory deaths of humans is rather troublesome to me.” He looked at me worriedly.

“I’m an artist. Usually, most of my actual art drawings turn out like that. Something to do with PTSD according to my psychiatrist. She said it’d be best if I just drew out whatever was in my mind for the time being. It helps out a lot.” I smile, taking the drawing from his hand. I put it away in my binder again, a drawing of him slipping out. I blush almost scarlet, recognizing it as the one I had drawn of him sitting beside me sharing lunch.

He picked it up, blushing lightly as well. “Anne…..I was unaware that you liked me enough to want to share a meal with me…” His grin grew a bit wider as he blushed, and he chuckled.

“Oh shut up...it’s nothing like that...I drew that when Irina first got here. She was being such a harlot towards you I was just jeal-!” I cover my mouth, blushing red.

“Jealous? Hehehe, you are cute when you blush Anne~” He chuckled, his hand pulling mine away from my lips, cupping my face as he looked at me. I fell back, embarrassed and shocked as I found myself wrapped up in his tentacles as he hugged me to him, his squishy head press lightly on the top of mine. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.” He murmured, his face very close to mine.

“Ah...Korosensei…” I was speechless, shocked. As what he said set in, tears slowly slid down my cheeks, and I felt one of his tentacles swipe them away. Though I was mildly confused when he tasted them.

“The hormones I’m detecting in your tears suggest your both happy and sad.” He pulled me against his robes, which smelled of chalk dust and ink. I also picked up a scent that was unique, sweet smelling. I buried my face against him, hugging him tightly. I hadn’t realized how much I had missed being held by someone until now. Without the fear of being hurt.

“Thank you, Korosensei,” I mumbled against his robes, and he chuckled lightly, holding me in a loose hug.

“Your welcome Anne.” I smiled, closing my eyes. I felt the tension and exhaustion take over my mind, and I fell asleep in his arms, and a soft look appeared in his eyes as he let me sleep, his tentacles holding me against him as he stood up and walked into the school building with me. He set me down on the couch in the teacher's lounge and sat on a chair beside me, a frown on his face now as he went over the unusual DNA he had encountered in my tears. “What are you…?”

A few hours later, I woke up laying on the couch, blinking my eyes as I looked over at Korosensei who was sitting beside me. “Did...I fall asleep?” I asked hesitantly.

“Yes, you did. Apparently, you were in need of some rest so I let you sleep for that last few hours in here so you wouldn’t be disturbed.”

“Thanks. Um….Korosensei? I’m afraid I’m going to be late to class on Tuesday. I have to be to work for a few hours that morning to help cover bills. If I don’t I’ll face getting evicted from my house.” I lied, making up the excuse on the spot. He frowned, obviously not buying it.

“Is that so? Well, according to what I have dug up on you, I don’t think that is the case. I have found absolutely no records of your existence on Earth, merrily a few government files I managed to dig up thanks to Mr. Karasuma.” I froze, shocked.  _ ‘Shit! He knows!’ _

“I-”

“No, I will not listen to any more of your lies Anne. If that’s even your real name. I want you to tell me the truth. Now.” He had a neutral face on right now, showing none of his emotions.

“....Very well then…...I had hoped to wait a while before you found out.” I sighed, standing up. My form altered and shifted, I cringed as my scales slipped out from beneath my skin, my wings and tail forming in their proper positions as I returned to my hybrid form. Korosensei seemed shocked as I lunged forward with lightning fast speed, narrowly dodged my claws which grazed his cheek. “My name wasn’t a lie. The fact my family is dead is also true. Though how they died is another matter. Humans killed them over a 100 years ago, leaving me to fend for myself. I managed rather well for about 50 years or so, till the U.S. captured me early in WW2. I am a...dragon. Though that is a loose term for it, due to the fact that I am also classified as a shape-shifter as well. You and I aren’t too different, both beings that are ridiculed and scorned for what we are. Most of my kind is dead now thanks to the brute savagery of mankind.” I sit down, and Korosensei relaxes a little bit from his shocked state of mind. “I’d rather you kept my existence a secret to the students here. I don’t want them to be afraid of me. This is my last chance here. The U.S. sent me here on one condition. I help kill you, and I get my freedom. Though to be honest...I don’t really want to kill you. You have been nice to me from the moment we met. You’ve treated me like a normal person. So have the other students here in E-Class. I don’t want to lose that.” A few tears slip down my cheeks. I hated this form now, and shifted back to human form, scales and other dragon features disappearing with wisps of energy.

“I’m….speechless. How…no...I won’t question it. Most of Earth’s cultures have some form of depictions of Dragon’s throughout their ancient history's, most of which showed knights or other people killing them to save maidens. Though I don’t think those depictions serve the true story justice.” I felt one of his tentacles swipe away my tears his odd hand gently caressing my face. I sigh, relaxing against his touch.

“You...won’t tell anyone will you?” I asked nervously.

“No. I won’t. It’s not my place to tell anyone what you are.”

“Thanks….I’m sorry for lying to you before, but I was not supposed to let anyone know of my existence. Also...I will have to be gone Tuesday morning. The U.S. government has me running a few special missions for them, so it may run late if things go south. I may not return to class until Wednesday at the latest depending on what happens.” A grim look crosses my face.

“It’s serious, isn’t it? What kind of mission is it anyways?” He grew serious, obviously worried for my well being.

“Retrieval. I have to retrieve certain items from enemy hands. It’s not the first time. Most likely won’t be the last.” I frown. His hand slips away from my face, settling on my shoulder.

“Whatever they have you doing, I want you to be careful. Don’t be rash in your decisions, and stay safe. I want you to return to class as soon as you are able, and I want you back in one piece. If I find so much as a scratch on you...I will personally ensure that whoever hurt you suffers.” A dark look crossed his face, which normally would have scared any other person shitless, but to me, it was rather endearing. 

“Don’t worry. If someone hurts me, you won’t get the chance to do anything to them. They’ll die within seconds.” I smile, sending a shiver through him.

“I don’t like the way you said that Anne, it sounds like you’ve killed before. Is that so?” He was a bit stern, yet obviously worried.

“Much as I hate it, yes I have. I’ve been used as a strategic weapon during the last 50 or 60 years in key military battles. World War 2 was one of them. The Vietnam War another. I have blood on my hands, and that’s something I can’t change.” I frowned, looking down at my hands, gripping them into fists.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Korosensei took both of my hands into his, and he leaned forward a bit towards me. “Anne, why do you obey their orders? I can see that you are capable of escaping them whenever you chose to. Why haven’t you done so yet?”

I sighed, tapping the black collar on my neck. “Explosive device. I disobey, they remotely detonate it and I’m dead. I may have the knowledge to remove it, but if I do so, then I get punished. They will hunt me down wherever I go on this planet. I don’t want to run anymore. I want to be free! And if doing what they want gives me my freedom in the end, then I’ll do it! I just want to live in peace.” Tears streamed down my face, and he wiped them away again. His tentacles wrapped tightly around me in a hug as he pulled me against his robes, his head resting on the top of mine, and I cried softly into his robes, silent hiccups escaping me every now and again.

“It’s alright. Let it all out.” I felt his tentacles gently caressing me in various places, basically massaging me. I slowly calmed down, but was startled beyond belief when I heard a snick and I found the collar was suddenly gone! I heard an explosion outside and blinked at Korosensei in shock. “There. I will not have such devices on one of my students. It goes against your overall well being, which is a part of my duties to take care of my students in every way. That includes removing any possible threats to their health such as incendiary devices.” He chuckled, green stripes on his face. “Although to be honest, removing the device from your neck was rather simple.”

“You really are something else…” I sigh, shaking my head. “You do realize that I’m gonna have a team of soldiers at my doorstep tonight questioning why and how the device was removed. They are also going to attempt to detain me until a new one is placed on me.”

“Then I’m just going to have to stay with you at your place for the foreseeable future to keep them from doing so. I will not stand for your safety to be endangered in such a manner ever again.” He growled darkly, a black expression on his face of anger. I shivered slightly as his tentacles lightly squeezed me, face flushing lightly with a bit of heat. His comment about staying with me made me a bit nervous.

“A-Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll be moving in with you today, understood? If it keeps you safe from harm, then I will gladly stay with you.” He chuckled, his mood lightening as he saw my blushing face.

“Ok...I hope you don’t mind my random cooking habits. I have a bit of a high metabolism so I have to eat large meals to make up for it…” I blush lightly in embarrassment.

“I figured as much. Your body requires more fuel to maintain itself properly, and I bet changing forms takes a serious toll on you as well. You changed forms twice today, so you should be hungry now. Shall we head to your place?” He asked. I was surprised he had picked up on those details so quickly.

“Um...sure.” I squeaked as he picked me up, carrying me outside. He carefully tucked me against him as he took off at Mach 20 to my place, only slowing down as he unlocked the door with the key I handed him. He closed it behind him and locked it again. I blushed lightly as he carried me to the kitchen, only releasing me as he set me down on a chair in front of the small dining table. He quickly set about working on lunch for the two of us, and I watched him with interest, surprised by how fast he was working though rather amused when he grew frustrated by how slow the electric stove top was taking to heat up the pan.

“What is taking this thing so long?” He growled softly.

“It’s electric. And a bit outdated at that. Even though the government is paying for this place, they didn’t cover every little detail. Just give it a few minutes and it’ll be hot in no time.” I smile warmly, leaning against the tabletop as I watched him. He sighed, slowing down his movements to more human speeds now, letting the pan properly heat up. Once it was hot enough he started tossing in a few different ingredients, and I recognized the recipe of one of my favorite dishes open on the counter nearby. “Your making my special recipe aren’t you?” I grinned, pleased that he was actually paying attention to what I liked.

“Indeed. I saw that this page, in particular, was rather worn down, suggesting that you prefer this recipe over others.” He chuckled. “Though I have never had this particular dish. It sounds rather appetizing based on the simple ingredients.” He grinned, though he seemed a bit sheepish at the admission.

“Really? I think you’ll enjoy it then. I can’t remember where I got the recipe from, I just know that it’s been one of my favorites for as long as I can remember.” I giggle softly, and I see him blush lightly.

“Well, if your cooking times are correct, then I am supposed to leave it alone for ten minutes to cook out all the excess water.” He sat down across from me after placing the lid on the pan. I nodded, grinning a bit as I picked up the subtle scents of the vegetables and meat on his skin.

I chuckled a lighthearted sound. He was rather adorable now that I had gotten the chance to know him a bit better. We ate lunch and relaxed for a while, he absolutely loved my special dish, surprised by the unique flavor profile it had. We talked about idle things, favorite snacks, places we had been to, and other random things to pass the time. Though all good things come to an end eventually. The front door suddenly slammed open and black-clothed soldiers came rushing in, along with Mr. Black, their leader.

“Mr. Black, what brings you and your friends over this time?”

“You know very well why I am here Anne. We detected that your color had been removed and detonated, without your death being confirmed. We came to figure out how and why you removed it.” He paused as he glared at Korosensei. “You. Why are you here?”

“I am here to protect one of my students. I am the one who removed the explosive device you had placed upon Anne. She is my student, therefore I am obligated to protect her at all costs. Including from the likes of you. I don’t care if you are government hired officials, placing such a device on her was wrong.” Korosensei’s face was black, and a dark aura had filled the room. The soldiers froze in terror as they backed away from us. “Now unless you want to be hurt I suggest you leave this place now.” The warning didn’t go unheaded as even Mr. Black turned tail and ran from the place. I felt Korosensei’s hand settle on my shoulder, making me blush lightly.

“I’ve...never had someone defend me before…”

“I’ll do more than just defend you, Anne. I will stake my life on keeping you safe from those men. I will not let them touch you or hurt you ever again.” I smiled a bit, nodding. It was getting late.

“I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. Your room is opposite of mine, so make yourself comfortable.” I blushed lightly, and Korosensei’s face turned bright pink at the thought of me in the shower. “And don’t get any ideas of peaking in on me in the shower you pervert!” I dash off to my room, locking the door behind me as he protested a bit.

“Are you questioning my honor and dignity?! How rude!” He protested, and I giggled.

_ ‘Adorable octopus. Gah, what am I, a high school girl crushing on her teacher?! I’m too old for this sort of thing! Well...then again...oh who am I kidding! I might as well just go along with it. Why do I feel so warm and giddy thinking about him…?’  _ My thoughts drifted off as I took my shower, my body relaxing fully from the day’s tensions under the warm spray of water. I was quick about it though, getting out of the shower and drying off, I put on a comfortable nightgown that was rather sexy, unlocking my bedroom door so I could tell Korosensei good night. I was surprised when I found him trying to remove the doorknob to my room from the wrong side. I giggled as he quickly stood upright, noting his pink colored face staring at my soft breasts. I wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Good night Korosensei. You should try and get some sleep, I’ll be a bit busy tomorrow with prep work and training so you won’t have to worry too much about my whereabouts.” I giggle softly as I turn around and walk over to my bed, laying down and cuddling up in the blankets. I saw him fight with himself mentally for a second before he closed my bedroom door, heading to his own room across the hall. I heard his door close, and I relaxed, closing my eyes and letting sleep take over my weary mind.


	4. Chemistry and Near Death

Sunday was rather fun, Korosensei watched as I trained with some of the weapons I had been given in the small shooting range in the basement, obviously surprised and pleased with my marksmanship skills. Though he couldn’t hang around watching what I did all day, his teacher’s duties called and he had papers to grade and assignments to prepare for the school week. Monday came quickly, and so did the looming threat of the assignment. I found myself a bit anxious in class as Korosensei set up the lab that he had planned for the class. Three students made their usual assassination attempts against Korosensei, which I found rather amusing as they came nowhere near the sleek octopus’s body. I blushed as he patted me on the shoulder after setting down the equipment for my table in front of me, and he pretended not to notice my reaction as he went to the front of the classroom and started demonstrating to the class on how to perform the lab.

Everyone had some sort of similar sweets, mine was Chocolate Pocky. A new favorite of mine. We were instructed on how to extract the coloring from process foods such as the pocky, and he gave an example of it. Then, without warning, he suddenly flitted around the room and snatched away everyone’s snacks, aside from mine which I was holding with a death grip. I bit his tentacle that attempted to grab the pocky, and he immediately flitted away, holding the classes treats in his arms. “I’ll uh...just take the leftover samples thank you! Excuse me!” He vanished for two seconds and hid the stuff somewhere, most likely my house or the faculty lounge. As soon as he was back the entire class protested in an outrage.

“Hey wait!”

“We bought those for ourselves!”

I sighed, shaking my head. I’d have to attempt to break him of that nasty addiction to sweets.  _ ‘Firstly, sweets may be delicious, but it’s better in proper moderation. Secondly, why did he have to steal the sweets from the students?’ _

I was brought out of my thoughts by the pretty black haired girl Okada walking up to Korosensei, she seemed rather shy and nervous, her hands behind her back holding three vials of liquid. I frowned, confused. I hadn’t seen her make any assassination attempts since I got here.

“I uh..well uh..” Okada was stammering a bit in her nervous state.

“Well? Go on speak up Okada. What can I do for you?”

“Um.” She held out the vials in front of her. “Poison sir. Would you drink it please?” Everyone was surprised by her blatant and forward approach. “I’m sorry. Is this weird?”

“It is certainly a very straightforward assassination attempt I’ll give you that!” His face was plastered in his usual grin as always as he looked at Okada.

“See, the thing is sir, I’m not very good at being sneaky, I mean everyone else is so good at this stuff. But for me? What I’m good at is Chemistry, and I put my heart and soul into this mixture.”

I ignored the comment of one of the other students as I watched Korosensei and Okada with interest, curious now.

“Your heart and soul?” He picked up on of the three vials and opened it. “Don’t mind if I do then!” He tossed back his head and drank the liquids of the vial, leaning forward as the effects hit him rather quickly. He shook for a moment in what I thought was pain, till his head turned blue and spiky, looking like something from a game I had spotted while surfing the internet. Sonic was it? I giggled in amusement at the funny look.

“Quite a kick. Sodium Hydroxide I believe. Good try Miss Okada, if I were human I’d most definitely have bought the farm.” I frowned, have no clue what that referenced to. I hadn’t heard the saying before so it was new to me.

“Oh, I see.” Okada seemed a bit downcast at the outcome of the first vial.

“Shall I try the other two we have here as well?” He asked, holding up the other two vials curiously.

“Yes please!” Okada seemed happy that he was willing to try the other two.

“Right! Down the hatch!” He started drinking the other one that was in a vial.

This time, he grew wings and weird antenna on his head, turning a color that I could only call light turquoise. I blinked twice, taking a picture with my cell phone for fun.

“Thallium Acetate. Interesting. Let’s see what the last does.” He drank the last one, which was in a beaker. It had a yellow color to it, and I frowned a bit, not caring for the smell of this chemical. It was a bit on the weak side compared to the other two.

His face turned a neutral expression, the color white now. He said something rather incomprehensible to me, and I giggled softly at what I did manage to pick up.

“Also young lady, as your teacher, I can’t overlook the fact that you handled toxic substances unsupervised.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

“Don’t worry, I have an idea. Why don’t we work together on a poison that has a little more of a kick!”

“Uh ah! Sure!” Okada seemed excited and happy at the prospect of a possible new poison that could hurt him.

The rest of the class day went a bit too fast for my likings, P.E. was mostly the badminton game, and I was beyond nervous as I left the school building for the day. I headed back to my house, dreading the soldiers I knew were waiting for me there.

As soon as I entered the house, I was met by Mr. Black and a small squad of his lackeys. I sighed, sitting down at the dining table to listen in to the details of the mission. “Just be quick about it, I don’t want any interference,” I grumbled, mildly irritated.

“Fine then. Now, you will be meeting with your partner here at the main gate, where he will enter the gate code to let you inside. Once inside you are to sneak in as his new assistant, bypass the security gate points with these security cards that your partner has acquired for us, and find the lab that is holding the device. It’s small, in a black box most likely. Once you have it, you are free to use any means necessary to get it out of there that you see fit. Though stealth would be preferred, it is highly unlikely you will be able to get out of there with it in one piece. There are sentry turrets everywhere and guards are heavily armed. There are sensors surrounding the device so once you have it, your partner will leave out the front, and you will have to fight your way to the rendezvous point at this river. A boat will be waiting to pick up the device. Code Word is Dark Mamba. You don’t hear that from them you do not give them the device. Your alternate point of recovery is 3 miles south of there at a small airstrip. If things turn south go there, a truck will be waiting. Their code name is Dragon’s Blood. Though I highly doubt anything will go wrong but if it does you will go to them understand? I will be with the second team so you will recognize me.” Mr. Black was quick and to the point, using the holographic display to show me a very detailed diagram of the layout of the building.

I had told Korosensei to stay at the school until I called him to let him know that I was home safe and sound. So I was relieved that he had actually listened to me. I was handed clothes for the mission, a lab coat, short skirt and pretty blouse that hid my body armor perfectly. Along with the few weapons I was to bring along. I went to my room and dressed for the mission, carefully strapping a knife high up on my thigh beneath the skirt, being careful to make sure all of my tattoos were covered appropriately, leaving small patches of them exposed on purpose per the instructions of the soldiers.

The drive over to my drop off zone was a long one, nearly an hour away. I disliked being cramped up in the small truck between the burly men and their large guns.

As soon as we arrived, I hopped out of the truck and put on the fake glasses I was supposed to wear and headed to the first checkpoint. My partner was a scrawny man in a lab coat with a clipboard tucked under his arm. He seemed impatient as he grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me along like I was a tardy student. “You are late! In my profession that is inexcusable. Though I will make an exception tonight seeing…” He was making a show in front of the guards. I stumbled, pretending to be clumsy and shy as I blushed with embarrassment. All fake of course.

“I’m sorry sir. It won’t happen again, sir.”

“It better not. Though I am glad you aren’t making any excuses. I hate weak women who show cowardice.” He growled, scanning his ID badge. I scanned mine as well, and we passed the guard station, the guards chuckling in amusement at the sight of me following the man.

“Guess he got a new assistant. That’s the third one this month…” One of the guards snickered, obviously used to this sort of behavior.

I kept my head lowered and followed the scientist through the building, helping him with different inspections every now and again and scribbling notes of things on the pad he gave me. It was all for show to make the night seem normal for the lab. Another lab rat for his errands as usual. He sent me off to run a few errands around the building, having a guard escort me around to help me with the layout. The last errand was to run checks on the systems where my target item was at. I carefully followed the handling instructions, faking finding a problem with one of the electrical lines. “I’m sorry sir, but could you step behind the blast shield? There seems to be a problem with the stands electrical lines and I don’t want to run the risk of you getting hurt while I repair it.” I played the innocent-minded young woman, pouting a bit and giving him the adorable puppy dog eyes. He chuckled.

“Anything you say, Miss.” He went behind the blast shield, watching me from behind the glass. I smiled and leaned behind the stand holding the device, and carefully unscrewed the panel, setting it aside to work on one or two specific alarm wires. I cut both of them and jumped when the alarm blared. The guard froze for a second, then pulled up his gun, aiming at me. “Those were the alarm trip wires. Your trying to steal the device aren’t you?!” He growled at me, cocking his gun. I stood slowly, hands held up. A smirk crossed my face as I dropped the glasses, walking towards him, a sultry look on my face. He was surprised by my actions, not sure what to do since I was unarmed.

“Or maybe I just wanted to distract everyone from what I want to do?” I smiled warmly, then suddenly clapped my hands in front of me, stunning the man with a high-frequency blast that temporarily knocked him out. I slugged him in the temple hard, rendering him unconscious. I unhooked the device from its base stand carefully, wrapping it in a bulletproof bag and started walking down the corridors. I was met with both exits on either end of the hallway blocked by armed guards. All of them were carrying either M184 or 50 caliber guns.

“Stop right there! Put the device down, now!” Someone shouted at me, obviously in charge.

“I don’t think so. I’m here to take this precious little device with me, and take it I shall.” I raised a gun faster than they could blink and shot the man in charge dead between the eyes, shocking all of them as I killed three more guards at the same moment. Silence for a brief two seconds as everyone realized what had happened as three of their comrades, and their superiors bodies fell to the ground dead.

“OPEN FIRE!!!! AIM TO KILL!!!” Someone shouted, taking over quickly. Bullets flew around me in a hailstorm of death. I grinned, the bullets ripping through my clothes, most poorly aimed though a few hit my arms and legs and one grazed my cheek. I dodged the rest, however, running at them as fast as I could, launching over them and slamming into two of the guards, I sliced through one’s jugular with a karambit knife, the other I tore through his brachial artery, both of them gushing blood onto their still living comrades nearby. They freaked out a bit some shooting each other by accident as they tried to turn around to shoot me. I slammed my fist into one man’s rib cage, ripping out his heart and dropping it onto the floor in front of them. They freaked out even more so now, and half of them ran away in fear as I ran for the exits, covered in both my blood and the blood of the dead guards.

I sliced through two more guards shins as I dropped into a slide to dodge a standing auto turrets range, catching the bag with the device on the other side of the hallway.

I was on the second floor, and as soon as I reached the glass windows I slammed through them, a shower of glass surrounding me as I unfurled my wings from beneath my clothes, dropping the lab coat as I flew off into the night, bullets flying after me and hitting me a few times. I winced as a few tore through my wings. I quickly increased my speed to avoid them and disappeared out of sight. The New Moon holding no light for them to keep up with my position now that I was airborne.

A mile from the place, I landed near the first drop point. As I walked up, I scented blood, and growled softly, realizing this position was compromised. I peaked at the boat and spotted guards from the facility had been here already. I flitted quickly away and flew to the secondary position, finding the truck exactly where I had been told it would be. I landed beside it, not even fazing Mr. Black who was standing there waiting for me. “Dragon’s Blood. I’m guessing that the other team was killed?”

“Yes. Guards from the facility had found them.”

“Too bad, those men were good soldiers. We will retrieve their bodies in the morning. As for you, this mission is over for now. You are free to return home now.” I handed him the bag with the device inside, which he checked for any damage. Upon finding none he nodded in approval. “You did a good job today Anne. Thank you for helping us.” He hopped into the truck and set the bag in the back in a secure holder, then drove off, leaving me there alone.

I sighed, taking off back to my home. I took it nice and slow, hiding above the cloud line to avoid being seen by anyone. By the time I got home, it was nearly 3 AM and my body was in agony from its wounds. I could barely walk as I stumbled into the house, heading for the bathroom to wash away the blood that was clinging to my skin and still seeping from my wounds. I winced as I pulled off the clothes and tossed them into the trash to be burned, then stepped into the lukewarm water, almost screaming at the pain it sent through my body. I collapsed to my knees, shaking as  I let my body slowly adjust to the pain, then shakily stood up and started cleaning the wounds out with antibacterial soap. It hurt like all hell but was necessary. I knew quite a few bullets were lodged into me, and I had no way of reaching them to remove them myself. I’d need someone’s help….

I wrapped a towel around myself and turned off the water, grabbing my phone and dialing Korosensei’s number. “Hey...I...need your help...I’m home now.” No sooner had I finished saying that and the man appeared in front of me, a black expression on his face. He was beyond pissed off when he saw how beat up and damaged I was.

I sat down on a chair heavily, too weak to really say much. “What...happened….” He asked me, trying his best to hold back his anger.

“Mission was a success, though one of the teams was killed. Getting out of there proved a bit difficult, the Guards gave major resistance.” He disappeared for less than a second as he grabbed the extensive med kit I had on hand.

“Let’s get you fixed up first, and some food in you. Then you can tell me everything that happened.” He was pissed off, and he didn’t want to listen to anything just yet till he had calmed down and made sure I wasn’t in danger of dying. He was beyond fast as he removed all of the bullets faster than I could blink, I found myself stitched up and bandaged in no time. I sighed in relief when he gave me a shot of morphine for the pain.

“Thank you Korosensei.” I relaxed, grogginess starting to set in a bit. I was mentally and physically exhausted after the long night. Though I was perked up by the scent of well-seasoned steak and potatoes, a very old favorite of mine. I grinned as he suddenly picked me up and carried me to the kitchen, setting me down on a chair at the table, a plate of hot food set down in front of me on the table. I ate happily, pleased with the delicious meal. Once I was done eating, I leaned back, relaxed fully now as I watched him clean up in less than five seconds.

“Why do you take care of me like this?” I asked him, sleepy.

“You are my stu-”

“No. Aside from the fact that I’m your student.” I cut him off, and he sighed, picking me up and carrying me to my room.

“If you must know...I like you, Anne. Your different from anyone I have met before. You're strong, and yet after all of the crap you have been through, you still hold kindness in your heart.” He laid me down on my bed and tucked me in beneath the blankets. “Now, enough questions. You need to rest and recover. I’ll check on you every couple of hours to make sure you are doing alright. You're pardoned from school till your body has recovered enough. Good night Anne.” He was gentle, petting my head as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. He turned and left my room, turning the light out behind him and closing the door. Sleep quickly took over my mind, and I drifted off into the blissful peace of my inner mind.

 

I was woken around lunch the next day by Korosensei, who seemed rather annoyed. “Sorry Anne, but there’s an assembly today that you are required to attend to. The principal did not listen when I told him you were hurt and needed to rest, and insisted that you show up today. I’ll help you get there, all you have to do is stand there in line with your classmates and as soon as it’s over I’ll make sure to bring you back here immediately.” He seemed upset now, concern written all over his body language as he gently helped me get dressed in my school uniform, doing his best not to aggravate my injuries. He picked me up and carried me to the school building, setting me down so I could walk on my own and head into the building. I was right behind the rest of E-Class who had just arrived, and I got into line at the end. The class seemed surprised by my sudden appearance as they looked me over, most of the students in the school spotted me and were shocked by all of the bandages on me. I stood and waited for the assembly to end, hating the taunts that were thrown at my class.

“Smug bastards could learn a lesson or two in manners,” I muttered under my breath, leaving the gym as soon as they released us. Korosensei had made an appearance to help us when the council member student had ignored our class for the school handout. I ignored it though, folding up the paper and putting it away for the time being. As soon as I was outside, I leaned against the wall beside Mr. Karasuma and Korosensei, resting my body a bit. “Was it really necessary for me to be here? All they did was make fun of the class.”

“Sadly, yes.” Mr. Karasuma was not happy. “What happened to you anyway? You look like hell.”

“I pissed off the wrong people, got into a fight. I won, but got pretty beat up.” I shrugged, brushing it off as nothing. Korosensei was not pleased with this, however, and I immediately found myself in his arms and being carried back to my place. He laid me back down in bed after removing my school uniform and putting me in a nightgown.

“You need your rest now, don’t push yourself too hard right now.” He growled softly, obviously frustrated.

“Fine…” I sighed, curling up on my side.

Korosensei left in a rush of wind, and I shivered slightly, closing my eyes and drifting back off to sleep. I was still rather tired and would be for a few more days.


	5. Mid Terms and Death

I spent two days in bed, the bare minimum recovery time I could get before having to return to school for the mid-term tests. I had been privately tutored by Korosensei during my absence, keeping me caught up with the class. I arrived at the school bright and early and took my seat in the main campus classroom. My wounds were mostly healed so I could have the bandages off, and only the stitches were shown to people a bit. That is, what little skin that wasn’t covered by my gloves anyways. The tests were brutal for the class, though we did our best to get through it. I smiled a bit, finding that it wasn’t as hard as they thought it was. Having years of experience with the English language, formula plots, and chemistry under my belt, I managed to pass most of them, purposely getting 80-90 on the tests so I wasn’t showing off. Though I had trouble with one of the tests, it was on math. I was very bad at this subject from time to time and got stuck on two or three questions.

I finished the tests to the best of my ability, though I had a feeling they had rigged some of the questions so we would fail. My suspicions were proven correct when everyone seemed downcast in Korosensei’s classroom the following day when the scores came in. Though Karma of all people cheered us up, throwing a dagger at the octopus who was sulking.

I ignored what happened from there, muscles cramping in my leg a bit. I stretched it out and worked on the sore spot, relaxing the muscles as Karma gave the class something to be happy about as he had passed the math portion with a 100. Honestly, the kid was smarter than I had expected him to be. I smiled a bit, though there was a bittersweet feeling to this.

**_‘_ ** _ Why do I even care about these brats anyway? They are human! I should despise them, hate them! It’s their kind that has been so cruel to me all of my life. And yet...why do I find myself liking them and considering myself one of them? It doesn’t make sense!’  _ I growled softly in frustration, slamming my fist down on my desk. The kids near me jumped back in surprise as I stood up suddenly, snatching my bag and darting out of the classroom. Some tried to ask me what was wrong, but most were just confused and watched me leave. I didn’t make it far as Korosensei snatched me and dragged me into the shed just as I was halfway out the front door.

“What has gotten into you today? You have been acting weird since you got to the classroom and received your midterm results.” He was frustrated and worried.

“I shouldn’t be here….I shouldn’t be feeling like this….” I growled, shaking a bit. My hands were balled up into tight fists, knuckles solid white as I held back tears that were threatening to show.

“Of course you should be here! You’re my student, and that won’t ever change, regardless of where you are from or what has been done to you. You belong here with us Anne…..you belong with me….” I barely heard the last part as he said it so low and so fast, but my ears picked it up.

“Korosensei. You know what I am. You have glimpsed what I can do only at passing. Yet you still think I’m supposed to be here? I’m only here cause some high and mighty power deigned my abilities were necessary to help then destroy you! I AM NOT HUMAN! I don’t belong here anymore then you do. We are both just passing through this world, beings that are far misunderstood. Though...you are far more human than I am if you can count yourself in with this lot of miscreants and cast out. I never wanted to be here. I didn’t ask for this! I surely didn’t want to start falling in love either…..but you know what? I don’t care anymore.” I grabbed him and yanked him down to meet me, kissing him on the lips passionately. He froze in shock, his face turning pink as his mind tried to wrap around what the hell was going on. He jerked back after a moment, flustered and spluttering.

“Anne...I...what...since when?!” He was shocked as he finally comprehended what I had just told him.

“I love you Korosensei. And I….I’m sorry. I need some time to myself for a bit. I’ll see you on Monday but could you please...leave me alone this weekend?” Tears slid down my cheeks, and he was stunned, his tentacles soon finding themselves wrapped around me in a hug. He sighed, kissing the top of my head.

“Alright then Anne-san. I will live you alone this weekend.” He chuckled softly, leaving a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“Thank you. I’ll see you next week then. Bye, Korosensei.” I smiled, and he followed me out of the shed, watching me as I ran down the mountainside like normal. Though this time, there was a bit of a skip to my step that he hadn’t seen before now. 

_ ‘Though...I have no intentions of returning to this place next week. I plan to end this all once and for good this weekend…..I feel bad for leaving him like this though. He will be heartbroken once he finds out that I lied to him. Though….I didn’t lie about loving him…..that man has taken my heart right out of my chest without me even realizing it.’  _ I smile sadly as I enter the small house, dropping my stuff by the door. I head to the small armory that was my closet, putting on the full body armor set I had laid out. I put on every last single weapon I would need, then sat down in the middle of the floor of the training room, waiting for night to fall.  _ ‘It is time….I want this to end….this cycle that has been going on nonstop for 50 years….I will not let myself be held under someone’s thumb and rule anymore. I am not some mindless slave!’ _

**_~Midnight - Top Security U.S. Government Facility in Japan~_ **

 

I snuck through the parking lot, hiding underneath and behind vehicles from the armed guards. Wielding a karambit, I would occasionally drag down a guard, slicing their throats and stowing their bodies beneath vehicles so the bodies wouldn’t alert their pals. It was slow progress, but I eventually made it to the guard station. Three heavily armed guards were standing there laughing about whatever joke their buddy had made, and I lined up the sights of my rifle with their heads, capping two of them with one well-placed bullet. The remaining two lifted up their guns to retaliate, scared now as I shot one of the two in the throat. The fourth one fell back in fear, having pissed himself. He must have been new to the crew if this scared him that badly.

I walked up to him, rifle aimed at his head with a laser light shining on his forehead. He dropped his gun, holding up his hands. “Please! Don’t kill me! I have a wife and kids at home, I was just hired a few days ago to fill in, I don’t even know anything, I swear!” He begged, crying. I huffed, disliking him for being so weak and cowardly, though I didn’t blame him.

“Hand me the gate key cards and leave. Go home to your family and turn in your resignation papers. You’re not fit for this sort of work.” I growled darkly, and he nodded, quickly handing over the key cards. He was a shaking, gibbering mess as he ran away, hopping in his car and taking off like a bat out of hell away from the place. I paused, holding the key cards. I should have killed him, but I hadn’t.  _ ‘I’m starting to show weakness….sympathy….damn it! I’ve grown soft.’ _

I growled, swiping the key card for the front door, heading into the building. It wasn’t long before I was spotted by the cameras, alarms going off throughout the building.

“Intruder on the main level. Intercede and detain if possible. Lethal force advised.” I was listening in on their frequencies through the walkie-talkie I had picked up from a dead guard outside earlier, and I grinned, itching for a fight.

I took my time, not in any hurry as I capped anyone who got in my way with a quick bullet to the face, or a sliced jugular with my karambit. A few of the guards I encountered managed to get shots in on me, though they only bounced off of my armor plating harmlessly. I was growing rather annoyed with how weak of a fight they were putting up against me….that is….until I cross a hallway and was suddenly peppered in a hail of 50 caliber machine gun rounds from the side. I cursed, ducking down as low as I could for less of a target as I ran at the machine gun. My armor was barely able to hold back these bullets though, some piercing through and hitting me in the chest and arms as I jumped on top of the person wielding the machine gun.

The person slugged me in the temple, then pulled out a military issue combat knife. He stood in a fighting stance, obviously not ready to go down just yet. I grinned, taking a calculated swing at him with my karambit. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it, making me lose my grip on the curved knife. “AH!” I yelled in pain and surprise. I cursed, flipping backward and yanking his arm behind his back, only to get a knife to the side, expertly aimed to slide between my armor. I yelped in pain when it slid between my ribs and almost nicked a few organs, jerking back away from him quickly to avoid any further damage. I held my side, wincing as my hand came away red with blood.

“You’re pretty sharp. I underestimated you.” I chuckled, tail swishing side to side. My eyes trailed his movements, studying his body language, trying to determine what his next move would be.

“And you’re pretty stupid to attack a government facility. I don’t know how you got this far, but it ends here.” He moved with such speed I barely managed to deflect his attack, only to be shocked when he slugged me in the side where he had stabbed me before, then his knee came crashing into my face and I reeled back, partially stunned.

“You’re fast...I’ll give you that,” I growled, spitting out some blood that was starting to pool in my mouth. I could tell that I was bleeding internally now, and didn’t have much time left. I had to end this quickly and reach my target before I passed out from blood loss.  _ ‘I was hoping things wouldn’t come down to this...but I’m running out of options.’ _

I pulled out a syringe from my bag, moving quickly as I injected it into my thigh. I winced as the serum took effect, healing some of my wounds just enough to last me through this fight, while also giving me a huge burst of adrenaline and energy. I dropped the needle, glaring at the man in front of me. “I don’t have time to be wasting on this fight, so I’m afraid I’ll have to end it now. I’ll leave you alive if I can only because you have shown some skills to me that I haven’t seen in a human in a long time.” I went silent, moving at new speeds I hadn’t used in a long time, slamming my fist into his skull hard enough to crack it, though he pulled back just enough so it would only stun him. Smart move, though I was prepared for this as I slammed my other fist into his unprotected rib cage. He bent over, shocked a bit. I grabbed his head and slammed it into my knee, rendering him unconscious.

I panted a bit, worn out yet nowhere near done with my mission. I was not about to leave until I had found the man I was here to kill.  _ ‘I’m going to kill him….even if it kills me! I will kill Mr. Black!’ _

 

**_~Back at Kunugigaoka E-Class Building~_ **

 

“Hmm...I wonder how Anne is doing. She is usually asleep by now...though...I have a bad feeling right now that doesn’t seem to want to go away. Maybe I should go and check up on her…” Korosensei was nervously fidgeting, having already cleaned the entire school building and made everything spick and span for Monday. He had even finished preparing his lesson plans and assignments for the class for the entire week. “Maybe just a quick peek….she won’t even know I was there!” He chuckled to himself, his ever-present grin growing just a bit wider, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks as he thought of the curious female that he had come to grow fond of.

He quickly flew over to her house, using the spare key she had given him so that he could freely come and go whenever he wanted to. He really liked her and appreciated how she didn’t treat him like just a target, or a monster. She treated him like...like he was human. He quickly unlocked the door and closed it again without making any sound, not wanting to run the risk that Anne may be asleep and heard him come in, therefore waking her. She had been through a lot lately, and he didn’t want to disturb her if she wasn’t in the mood to be bothered, but he just had to check up on her at least once or twice during the weekend to make sure she was doing alright.

He quickly checked the bedroom where she slept, finding the door wide open and a light on. He was confused. She wasn’t there, yet she had left the light on, and the room seemed to be a little bit messy, which was odd for her usually tidy and neat habits. He quickly cleaned it up, checking the room for any signs of disturbance by another person. Finding nothing, he turned the light off and quickly searched the rest of the house for her, growing more and more worried by the second as he soon found she wasn’t even there. The closet door was open a bit in the hallway, it was the last place he hadn’t checked yet, though he highly doubted she would be hiding in this closet, seeing as it was where she always kept her weapons and armor stored. But, just to be sure, he opened it anyways….

He froze when he saw that it was half empty. Her armor, half of her ammunition and guns, and several of her blades were all missing. This didn’t worry him as much as the note tacked on the wall where her armor usually was hanging. He removed it from its place on the wall and read it. Then reread it. He was shaking a bit at the end of the third time.

**_“Dear Korosensei,_ **

**_If you are reading this, then you came over earlier then I had expected you to, and found that I am not here. I’m sorry, but...I couldn’t face telling you in person. This is goodbye. I am leaving to deal with the people who have held me as their pawn and used me like some tool that they can throw away. I have had enough of this life, and want it to end. I don’t expect to come home from this. Most likely, I will be killed by the people I am after. If so, then let it go. It’s not your fault, and I want you to tell the class that I left to go home for personal reasons and will not be returning to the class. I don’t want them to suffer because I am gone. And one last thing….I love you Korosensei._ **

**_Sincerely yours,_ **

**_Anne Silverstar”_ **

He shook as he carefully folded the paper away, tucking it into his robes for safe keeping. “Anne….I am not going to let you die….not if I have anything to say about it!” His features had turned black, and his face was contorted with a mix of anger, pain, and sorrow. He was not going to let her die! He practically vanished as he left the house in search of her. He calculated she could have gone too far, having no means of transportation aside from her wings. He started a quick route based of the max distance she could have gone from her place in the time that had passed since he had last seen her, accounting for any government-related buildings and secure facilities that would be possible targets. It didn’t take him long before he figured out where she had gone, but by the time he got there, what he saw was something that made his heart drop with fear.

“Anne…”


	6. Anne's Farewell

**A.N.: This chapter goes out to everyone. Don’t let anyone hold you back, or rule your life. You are who you are and don’t ever let someone else’s views change you. Love freely, live life as you want, and make it what you want. Thanks to my little friend Potato Queen who dropped a review for the last chapter so quickly, you gave me a little jolt and I wanted to say thanks. ^^ Don’t worry, Anne’s story doesn’t end here! I have a lot in store for her and her relationship with E-Class. The inspiration for this chapter and Chapter 5 would go out to Nightcore’s versions of You Don’t Own Me.**

  
  


**_~20 Minutes Before Korosensei’s Arrival~_ **

 

The halls lead ever deeper into the complex, taking me further away from the outside world and deeper into the lion’s den. This is where I wanted to be, closer and closer to the heart of this place. The guard's numbers grew heavier as I got closer to the man known simply as Mr. Black. I was growing weaker with each and every fight, losing stamina fast. The adrenaline I had used earlier was wearing off quickly, and I knew I didn’t have long.

“Damn it...move!” I cursed at my body, feeling faint a bit. I struggled onward, doing my best to ignore my body’s protesting aches and pains. Finally, I reached the huge room where the heaviest armed guards were, trained and ready for this, they showed no hint of fear or any emotion towards the dead guards in the doorway. I panted heavily, leaning against the door frame for support.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

“Bravo! Well done! You’ve gotten so far in so little time my dear Anne. Yet...not far enough it seems. You look like hell, why don’t you just give up now and go back to your little cell and leave your mission to me now? You’re obviously not up to the task like the government thought you were if you can’t even get through this facility unscathed, let alone attempt to kill me in your current condition. From my guess, you should be dead soon if you go without treatment.” I growled darkly, glaring at the man who was so casually sitting there, drinking a steaming cup of his favorite coffee. He chuckled, a cruel smile on his face.

“Shut up! You are one sadistic bastard, aren’t you? You enjoy watching me kill your men, don’t you? Do you even care if they have families, lives outside of their jobs?!” I snapped, pissed off at his careless attitude.

“Of course I do! But it’s because I care that I can’t let you live any longer. We have had a good run together over the last twenty years Anne, but you’re old, outdated, no longer worth the resources it will take to maintain your existence. I think the government will back me up on my decision. I am going to have my men kill you now, so this is goodbye, Anne.” He snapped his fingers, and all of the soldiers lined up in front of him aimed their guns at me, safeties clicking off. “Fire~”

I screeched in agony as the bullets tore through me, too many to keep track of. All I saw was a haze of red as my eyes focused on the bastard that had been my personal hell for the last 20 years of my 50-year captivity, and I lost it. A dark haze of energy formed around me, and my form started to distort, no longer appearing human, it changed, elongated, and grew. The sounds of bones snapping and reforming were sickening and even more painful with the wounds that were covering my already damaged body. I roared as I took on my true form, black, silver and white scales shifting in the light. I swung my tail in an arch, throwing all of the men back against the wall, several of them killed on impact while others were knocked unconscious. Mr. Black dodged out of the way, cursing as he slipped out a door and ran.

I growled, following him. I rammed through the wall, destroying it like it was just made of paper. I found myself outside and suddenly realized that I was grossly outnumbered and in serious danger. Guns clicked off of safeties, laser dots aimed at me from everywhere, and there were three tanks about two hundred feet out in front of me, aimed at my body.  _ ‘Oh shi-!’ _

I didn’t get a chance to finish that thought as everyone started shooting at once. I heard a loud blast as the tanks fired, roaring in pain as the giant round shattered through my scales on my side and pierced deeply into my body. Two more hit, one on my shoulder, the other just grazing my neck as I flapped my wings and dodged it. I roared out in fury and pain, slamming my tail down onto one of the tanks and crushing it. The people in the second tank bailed out as I picked it up, throwing the now empty tank at the third one, crushing it.

I swiping my claws at the soldiers, though most scurried out my reach. I panted, then, taking a deep breath, released a belt of fire that rained down on the ground around me. Screams of the people now caught in the fire were music to my ears at this point, and I spotted Mr. Black hopping into a truck and trying to escape. He barely got five feet before I picked up his truck in my claws, ripping the door off of the driver’s side, I grabbed the man by his shirt and dragged him out, dangling him in front of me.

He was scared for the first time in his life, truly, and thoroughly frightened of the being that was holding him 30 feet above the ground, fire and death surrounded him, which this time, he felt was beyond his capacity to handle. “Please..I...I don’t want to die!” He begged, though it was useless, he knew I would not listen to his pleas.

I growled, claws suddenly squeezing into the man’s flesh, and his screams were high in pitch as I cut the muscles in his arms and legs. Though I had damaged his body, I hadn’t killed him, instead deciding to let him live to suffer being unable to walk or move ever again. I set him down on an unburning patch nearby, turning to face the oncoming troops that were armed to the teeth. A new tank drove forward, and I barely got two seconds to react when it fired, hitting me square in the chest. I reeled back, coughing up blood.

I stared in surprised shock, realizing I had made one mistake...I hadn’t paid attention to my surroundings as I was taking care of Black. I attempted to make a tactical retreat, only to find I was trapped. There were Humvees with turrets behind me now, and soldiers with 50 cal rifles were strategically placed around the facility now. I was trapped, and my body was no longer responding properly, my movements sluggish as I attempted to change forms to fly away, finding myself unable to barely even do that. As soon as I was in hybrid form, I heard the hail of bullets coming at me and knew I was dead. There was no escaping this.

“Goodbye,” I whispered, closing my eyes as I slipped into darkness.

 

**_~Korosensei’s POV~_ **

 

“ANNE!!!!” He saw the guns firing at her falling form, and he sped to her as fast as he could, wrapping her up as tightly in his tentacles as he could to protect her body. He quickly flew away from the place, the people around them barely having a chance to realize she had vanished into thin air. “Anne, can you hear me? ANNE!” He stopped a few miles away in a clearing, checking her over and immediately was filled with horror and fear as he saw how severely she was injured. “What do I do?! Ah, hospital? No, she’s in her hybrid form and they’d freak out seeing her and call the police….Karasuma! He’ll know what to do!” He cradled Anne in his tentacles, holding her close to his body to prevent the Mach speeds from affecting her as badly as he rushed to Karasuma’s place. He quickly banged on the door, impatient as he waited for the groggy and half awake man to answer the door. As soon as the agent saw the yellow octopus and the person he was holding, he ushered him in quickly. Korosensei was freaking out as Karasuma had him set Anne down on a table, looking over her injuries.

“What-no nevermind, I won’t even ask what happened. I’m going to call her handler and have him come over. You're lucky he’s in town to check on her right now, otherwise, we would be in trouble.” Karasuma dialed the number of the old man. The phone barely rang once before it was answered, a soft old voice on the other end answers.

“Hello? Ah, Mr. Karasuma, how may I-”

“I need your help, Anne has been severely wounded and is in critical condition.”

“Bring her to me, now. It would take too much time for me to grab all of my equipment and come over to your place.”

“Understood. I’ll have Korosensei bring her to you immediately.” He hung up and looked at the octopus who was flitting back and forth, frantic and worried. “Snap out of it! You need to take her to this address, the old man there will help you. He is Anne’s handler and has been taking care of her for the last 30 years. He knows more about her than anyone else on Earth.” Karasuma quickly wrote the address on a slip of paper, which was snatched out of his hands almost instantly once he was done. “His name is Lucien Hardwick. Try not to scare the old man, if you can.”

“Thank you Karasuma.” Korosensei hurriedly, yet very carefully, picked Anne up and wrapped her carefully in his tentacles, rushing out the door in a blur as he flew to the address Mr. Karasuma had given him. The agent didn’t even get a chance to say another word, though this didn’t bother him too much since it was an emergency. Korosensei spent no time in rushing to Lucien’s house, appearing at the old man’s door in less than a minute, the door already opens for him as the old man was sitting in front of a gurney. “Set her down on here and let me see the damage.”

He carefully set Anne down on the gurney, hesitant to let her go. The old man slowly stood up, obviously rather rickety in his advanced age. He looked her over carefully, sighing as he patted Korosensei on the shoulder. “Would you do me a favor, lad, and grab some tools for me?” He listed off several different medical tools and other items he would need, and Korosensei quickly retrieved them from around the room, setting them down on the table beside Lucien. “Thank you, now if you would be so kind as to hold her down for me. I don’t want her flailing while I work on repairing her body.”

“Yes, sir.” Korosensei carefully wrapped his tentacles around Anne’s wrist’s and ankles, pulling them tight against the gurney. Lucien quickly set about tending to the more serious injuries first, one of which was a gaping hole in her side that was bleeding out. Korosensei was doing his best to carefully contain all of the lost blood in a membranous bubble to keep it stored, while the old man sutured up the torn artery with a special dissolvable thread that wouldn’t need to be removed later on. Lucien was careful and quick as he tied off three more bleeds, then worked on removing the bullets and shrapnel. Korosensei did his best to be patient, watching the man work. As soon as he was done tying off the final stitches, he returned the lost blood he had collected to Anne’s body, though he was aware that she had lost quite a bit, there was no possible way for a viable donation due to the fact she was not of human origin. Her blood didn’t match the same as humans, the closest match being that of the rare Rh Null blood, which was next to impossible to acquire.

“As I’m sure you have noticed, there is no replacing the lost blood. She will have to regenerate it on her own. What happened to her anyway? I’ve never seen her return this badly injured before...and I’ve seen her through thick and thin over my 30 years taking care of her.” The old man glared at Korosensei accusingly.

“It was not of my doing sir. She left a note though, saying that she was going to deal with the people that had held her captive.” He sighed, looking down at Anne. She hadn’t even woken during the entire operation, let alone moved. He gently cupped her cheek with his hand, a sad look on his face.

Lucien smiled softly, chuckling. “I’m not surprised...may I ask a personal question of you?”

“Eheh...umm...sure.” Korosensei was slightly nervous at the sudden request.

“What do you intend to do with her? I can tell you obviously care about her a great deal, but I want to know that you aren’t going to hurt her like the bastards that have so cruelly kept her captive.” The old man was rather scary, though Korosensei wasn’t too fazed about it.

“Well, you see...I do like her a lot...and well...I...want to be with her.” He blushed lightly, nervous and jittery.

“You’re in love with her. Don’t deny it. I can tell by the way you’re acting. I was in love once also, though my wife passed away many years ago, I know that look anywhere. You treat her well, and don’t abuse her; she is not some toy to be played with! I have seen her suffer enough these last 30 years, and I don’t want to see her heart broken by you.” The man growled a serious threat.

“No, sir! I have no intentions of hurting her. I only mean the best for Anne.” He chuckled, his grin returning a bit.

“Good. You can take her home now, but be careful with her. She is to remain in bed for the next three days at least, let her move around if she wants to, it’ll help her heal quicker. And make sure she eats well, she has a ravenous appetite on a normal day, but when injured it is nearly double.”

“Double?!” Korosensei was surprised a bit, not aware of that fact.

“She already has a high metabolism, but her body is now trying to repair itself and replace almost half of her blood that was lost today.” Lucien was serious, handing him a list of foods that would be preferable for her.

“Thank you for helping her.” Korosensei bowed, then stood up straight. He gently and carefully picked up Anne, wrapping his tentacles around her body protectively. “Take care, Mr. Hardwick.” He practically vanished as he took off out of the old man’s house, heading back to Anne’s home. It barely took any time at all to reach the small two-story house, and he unlocked the door, heading inside quickly. He made sure to lock the door behind him and went straight into Anne’s room, carefully pulling back the covers. He debated laying her down and leaving her be, and decided against leaving her alone right now. He laid down on the bed, carefully nestling Anne against his side as he pulled the blankets over both Anne and himself. Once the blankets were wrapped around them, his tentacles curled carefully around her as he held her close to his warm body, nuzzling the top of her head. “I’m not ever going to leave you alone like that again.” He murmured softly, drifting off to sleep with Anne wrapped in his warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, the comment on here is for the fanfiction.net version of this, which has a slightly different format and looks better than this one does, so yea. Hope you guys like this story, please leave comments and I'll update the chapters to catch up with fanfiction.net!


	7. Frustrations and Funny Moments

The light shown in through cracks in the shades over the bedroom window, a few small birds chirped outside as they played in the warm morning light. A squirrel chittered away at some disturbance somewhere down the street, making a noisy fuss. A car drove past, quiet yet the hum of its small engine could easily be picked up by my sensitive ears. All of these sounds assaulted me as I slowly woke up from a dreamless dark sleep, and I found myself rather confused by all of this. A soft sound of breathing was beside my ear, along with a steady beating of a heart. Warmth enveloped my body, and I slowly started to notice that I was curled against someone’s side, and there were limbs wrapped around me holding me against the person’s body. Opening my eyes, I saw a familiar tie with a crescent moon in front of my face, looking just a bit further up, a sleeping face belonging to Korosensei greeted my tired eyes.

_ ‘I’m….not dead...how? Did he…..save me?’  _ I frowned, trying to figure out what had happened after I had blacked out back at the facility. Based off of the delicate stitchwork and bandaging, I was guessing that Lucien had a hand in this.

Movement beside me from Korosensei startled me, his tentacles slithering against my skin as he pulled me flush against him in a hug. “Good morning sleepy head.” He chuckled softly, his hand sliding through my messy hair.

“Why am I still alive? I should be in Elysium right now…” I blushed as some of his tentacles were getting a bit too personal with their exploring.

“Anne...you’re my student, I can’t allow anything bad to happen to you while I am aware of it. It’s my responsibility to keep you safe.” One of his tentacles trailed down along my spine curiously, and I shivered lightly at the touch. “But...that’s not the only reason….I care about you a lot Anne, and I couldn’t let you go out there and get yourself killed. What you did was reckless, and I will not tolerate you doing anything like that ever again. Is that understood?”

I blushed lightly at the reprimand. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, would you like some breakfast? Your caretaker informed me that you would need to eat a lot more than usual in order for your body to heal properly.” He chuckled, grinning as usual.

I blushed as my stomach growled loudly. “That sounds like a yes,” Korosensei laughed, rising from the bed. He vanished into the kitchen. The sounds and smells of bacon and eggs reached me, making my stomach growl again. I blushed even worse, burying my face beneath a pillow. It wasn’t long before Korosensei came back and removed the pillow from my face, carefully sitting me upright on the bed and using the pillow to help support my back. I smiled softly.

“Thanks…” I mumbled, a bit embarrassed about needing his help. He set a tray down on my lap as he sat down beside me.

“Can you eat on your own or do you need help?”

“I can manage on my own, thanks though.” I blushed red, taking a bit of the bacon and egg sandwich he made for me. He chuckled softly, and I felt one of his tentacles wrap around my waist. I quickly finished the sandwich and drank the apple juice that came with it. As soon as the tray was empty, he picked it up and disappeared into the kitchen with it, returning moments later to my side. I blushed lightly as he pulled me to his side, his tentacles wrapping around me. I only now noticed that I was only wearing underwear and a skimpy top, my breasts easily seen through the top of my shirt. “Eek! Why am I dressed like this?!” I glared at him accusingly, and he blushed red.

“Um, uh, I changed your outfit so that I could better take care of your bandages to change them. This was the only outfit I found that suited that purpose.” He looked away, his face glowing pink.

“Liar...You could easily have chosen a top that covered me properly, yet you didn’t. Pervert!” I swatted at him playfully, and he flailed about, protesting.

“I am no such thing! Take that back!” I giggled as he started tickling me, and I screamed out in laughter, falling onto my side.

“No~ I’m ticklish!” I protested, and he started chuckling with amusement.

“Then say you’re sorry for calling me a pervert~” His tentacles were very adept at finding all of my ticklish spots, going for the soles of my feet and along my ribs.

“Ok Ok~! I’m sorry for calling you a pervert!” I gasped out between fits of laughter.

“Hehehe.” He chuckled, nuzzling my neck as he pulled me against his warm and squishy body.

I blushed red, squirming a bit in his grasp. He held me even tighter, though not enough to hurt me, it was still enough to hold me still. “Hehe, someone seems bothered~” He chuckled against my ear, and I growled at him.

“Haven’t you ever heard of personal space?” I grumbled irritably. Korosensei giggled, not moving.

“I have, but I really don’t care right now,” he teased. “It’s so nice being able to be close to you.” 

“That only confirms your pervy nature…..” I grumbled under my breath, crossing my arms as I rolled over so my back was to him.

“Oh come on now! You don’t gotta be so mean about it…” He pouted, tentacles squirming against my skin. I blushed red, burying my face in a pillow.

“Cut it out, I am still injured you know,” I growled, and he froze, realizing that his squirming around was probably rubbing against numerous wounds.

“IM SORRY!” He freaked, trying to pull back. I grabbed his hands and held him in place, nuzzling one of them.

“I was just warning you to be careful, not that you were hurting me. Take it easy you big goofball.” I giggled amused by his adorable behavior. He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head with a hand.

“Eheheh, my apologies.”

I smiled warmly, turning around to face him again. I gently cupped his face, and he immediately blushed pink as I pulled him down, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I watched as his entire body turned pink as I laid my head no his chest, nuzzling against his robes happily.

“Uhh, ahh..” He stammered, speechless. I giggled softly, closing my eyes again.

“I love you Korosensei,” I mumbled tiredly, and felt a thrill of joy at his next words.

“I love you too Anne.” His tentacles wrapped around me, holding me against his warm body as I drifted off to sleep again. 


	8. Field Trip Part 1

**A.N.: I am not lazy or anything, I actually watched the episode all the way through and typed it all out in detail. It is a pain in the butt to do this but I am not skipping out on the series itself. I will do my best to stick with the anime and not interfere too much with it, I think two chapters of just pure Anne and no anime episodes is enough for now, so I shall return to the assassination classroom side of the world for a few episodes. Don’t worry, there are plenty of fluff chapters in mind! I’m trying to pace myself so I don’t rush through the entire series too quickly, so expect some chapters to wander off from time to time. Please comment if you have any thoughts or ideas regarding Anne and Korosensei’s relationship! I am currently looking for a beta reader for this story so if you want to jump in and help pm me on here. Now, onto the fun scenes! I will be time skipping with this episode though so yea, fluffy will occur just in moderation. This chapter does contain some warning, a bit of near rape but nothing purely explicit. Just a heads up for those who are squeamish.**

  
  
  


School came all too soon for me, and I found myself sitting in the back of the classroom in my usual seat, though my bandaged covered body didn’t seem to faze the class too much today. I was guessing they were used to it for the time being.

“Hey Nagisa, you figure out who all is in your group?” Kataoka asked Nagisa.

“My what?” Nagisa looked at her, confused.

“It’s mine and Isogai’s job to keep track of who’s with who, so let one of us know.” Kataoka walked away.

“You look confused! She’s talking about next week’s trip.” Kaede giggled, sidling up beside Nagisa. I frowned, disliking the girl. She was too cute for her own good, not to mention she had something off about her appearance. I couldn’t quite place it. My thoughts were drawn away from pondering the green haired girl as Korosensei appeared dressed in an adorable kimono, making me blush lightly.  _ ‘WHY IS HE DRESSED LIKE A GEISHA?!?!?!?!’ _

“Of all the...who in their right minds schedules a class trip this early in the year?! Unbelievable! I cannot say that I approve~” He said the last part rather adorably, making me giggle. Several other students, all male, made their complaints known.

“Then why are you dressed like that?!”

“Geisha really?!”

“It’s actually kinda hot!”

I could almost hear the record scratch as the whole class, Korosensei included, turned to stare at the person who had spoken.Okajima, of course. What else did I expect? He was the class pervert after all.

“Guilty as charged. Yes, alright, I’ll admit it. I’m as excited about this excursion as you.” Korosensei blushed as he nervously fidgeted, rubbing his cheek with one of his weird fingers. 

During P.E. class later that day Mr. Karasuma had us all sitting in front of him on the field. “Everyone’s aware next week is our big overnight field trip to Kyoto, yeah? Well, not to put a damper on the fun but, you’re still on the clock.”

“So, our we supposed to try and kill him there?”

“That is the idea. Kyoto is a very large city, a lot more cosmopolitan than this area. For your safety, you will be touring in designated groups. Korosensei will divide his time between you. There are a lot of good sniper nests in this big city. We plan to have sharp shooters posted just about everywhere. Lead your target into the crosshairs and the reward money will be parched out between you and the lucky marksman. So stick to the sniper friendly routes and keep those eyes peeled.” Mr. Karasuma was dead serious.

“Yes sir,” The class replied at once, though a bit downcast.

Later that week everyone was pairing off into their groups for the field trip. I was sitting in my usual seat in the back of the classroom, ignoring it all for the most part in favor of a drawing I had been working on since last night. The familiar contours of the man’s face and the worn, tired look were constantly in my mind, a memory I couldn’t get out of my head. I was startled out of  my work when Nagisa suddenly appeared out of thin air beside me. “Hey, Anne, would you like to join our group?”

“Ack! Where’d you come from!?” I spazzed for a second, hiding the picture quickly in my notebook.

“Eheh, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. So..would you like to join our group? I kinda noticed you hadn’t been picked by any of the others.” He blushed lightly, a care free adorable smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh, uh, sure. I’ll join your group. I hope you guys can take it easy on me, I’m still recovering after all.” I blush lightly in embarrassment.

“It’s alright, if you need our help at any time during the trip, or need a break, just let us know ok?” He smiled warmly, patting me on the shoulder comfortingly.

“Thanks Na-” I was cut off mid sentence by the arrival of Korosensei. He came into the classroom carrying several stacks of large books the size of dictionaries.

“One for each of you!” He announced.

“What are those sir?” Isogai asked curiously.

“They’re field trip guidebooks!” Korosensei stated, then he flitted around and dropped one book into every students hands, one dropping on my desk with a heavy thud. I stared at the monstrosity before me in confusion, frowning.  _ ‘Does he really expect us all to lug this giant thing around? And when did he even make them?!!?’ _

“Just a little something I threw together last night, included are illustrations of every major tourist attraction, the top 100 local souvenirs and where to find them, travel self defense techniques from basic to advanced, oh! And best of all, the first edition comes with a model of kengikugi” He said this so fast I had to run it through my mind twice to catch everything he said.

“He must have done this after I fell asleep last night, cause last thing I remember was him grading papers….” I muttered, frowning. Luckily, no one heard my little comment, except Korosensei, who acted like he didn’t.

The rest of the week flew by, and field trip day came all too quickly. I was none too pleased with it, but I had booked my own room at the place the class was staying so that I would have some peace and quiet to myself for the night we were staying there. 

At the train station, we got a good view of the other classes getting onto the train’s first class section, and I frowned, disliking the obvious lack of care for my own class. Honestly, those jerks couldn’t tell their front from their back even if their lives depended on it.

I ignored everyone’s comments regarding it as I spotted a very provocatively dressed Irina heading towards us. The other classes jerks shut up their snide comments upon seeing her. “Pardon me boys.” She said as she walked past the brats, heading towards our class. “Everyone having a glamorous day so far?”

“Um, Professor Bitch? Why are you dressed like the paparazzi should care who you are?”

“Honestly, she shouldn’t be wearing something so sleazy, it does compliment her figure, yes, but it is going against covert operations distinct low profile dress code.” I mutter, turning to look at Mr. Karasuma who seemed to agree with my comment.

“You stick out like a sore thumb. Go change. You’re a chaperone, not a runway model.” He chastised, irritated.

“Oh come on! Lighten up, what’s wrong with a little style? These kids are going to the city!”

“Shut up, get changed, now!” He was pissed off at her antics. 

She was downcast as she did as told, changing into something more appropriate looking. Everyone boarded the train and took their seats, Irina looking childish as she pouted sitting across from Mr. Karasuma. I sighed, shaking my head as I sat behind my group, working on another drawing. I was just working on the eyes when I noticed a certain yellow friendly octopus was missing from the train car.  _ ‘Now how the hell did we lose that big old goofball of a teacher?’  _ I wondered idly.

I spazzed when Nagisa and my group freaked out upon spotting Korosensei attached to the window on the outside of the train. Tuning out the others I just glared at the yellow octopus, though it didn’t do too much good considering I wasn’t looking at his face, but at the tail end of his tentacles in my window.  _ ‘Seriously, why do I have to put up with his childlike behavior?’  _ I silently wondered as I sighed, turning my attention back to the drawing at hand. The scene that played out in the background of my drawing was an old one, a castle draped in fine decor, handsome men strolled around in delicately made armor. The room was a throne room, and sitting on the throne, was a man as old as I can remember, sitting beside the old man on the left was a young man that had scraggly black hair tied back into a ponytail, his jeweled armor denoting him as the prince, and the old man as the current king. Then there was a gorgeous woman sitting to the old kings immediate right, dressed in a beautiful long white dress, she was his wife, the Queen. She had silvery white hair with a hint of gold lines through it. Then, beside the Queen sat a young woman with silvery white hair, wearing delicate yet scarred armor, was a face I had only seen in the mirror. A single tear slipped down my cheek, the memory leaving my mind and onto the page for the first time in over 500 years. I set the page aside into a special album I had brought along with me, hiding it away for the time being so others wouldn’t see it. I didn’t want anyone aware of what it meant.

I then noticed that Korosensei was somehow inside the train now, along with his stuff. He was panting heavily now, exhausted from holding onto the train for so long. I was amused by his obviously flustered state of mind.

“Hey guys, I’m going to run to the front car to get some drinks, anybody else feeling parched?” Kanzaki asked politely.

“Uh, can I come with you please?” Okuda asked nervously.

“Me too!” Kaede exclaimed happily.

“Anne want to join us?” Kanzaki asked.

“Sure, I could use a refreshing drink right about now.” I grinned, giggling softly.

I followed them up to the front car, though in the hallway between cars a group of thug like teens bumped into us, the other three girls going silent. “Watch where you’re going. In case you hadn’t noticed, I am injured. You could have busted my stitches!” I growled at the man who had bumped me.

“Yeah, whatever…” He grumbled begrudgingly, obviously pissed off but not willing to start a fight here. I marked him and his friends in my mental list of people to avoid. As soon as we went up to the cart for drinks, I immediately picked out an old favorite of cream soda, grinning happily as I paid for the drink.

I hung onto the glass bottle for later as we arrived at the station in Kyoto, everyone heading inside. Once we arrived at our hotel that we would be staying at, I found Korosensei practically melted on the couch, apparently experiencing severe motion sickness. Some of the students were taking this opportunity to take stabs at him with their knives. “Honestly, motion sickness? You do realize there are pills for that.” I grumbled, looking at the huge bag of stuff he had brought with him. 

“You’ll prolly feel better if you laid down in our room for a while.”

“Perhaps later, I need to pop back over to Tokyo for a moment first. Korosensei forgot his favorite pillow.” He said, dodging the three students attempts at stabbing him, only sliding slightly to the left or right on the couch to avoid the stabs while still resting. I sighed, shaking my head.

“Any luck? It’s got to be in there, you worked so hard on it too!” I turned and looked at Kaede who was sitting beside Kanzaki. Kanzaki had made a special itinerary for our trip, and it was apparently missing from her bag.

“I admire you going through the trouble of putting together an itinerary Kanzaki, but if you can’t locate it, don’t fret, I have just the solution! These handy dandy guide books contain anything you could possibly need.” Korosensei held up one of the said books. I sighed, shaking my head. Honestly, I may love the guy, but sometimes he was just too much to handle.

_ ‘Honestly, he acts like a hatchling sometimes. Way too energetic and chaotic for me to handle on the best of days, let alone try to keep up with. I should probably head to my room now so I can tend to my bandages and leave everyone be. Maybe have a nice glass of whiskey or something to help unwind for the night…’  _ I started walking out of the room and towards my own, separate room, some of the other girls surprised. “You got your own room? But, how?!”

“I called it in ahead of schedule, it’s actually rather and small, and its right beside the other rooms so there isn’t much difference. I just have a bit of a pet peeve regarding sharing rooms with anyone.” I blushed lightly. It was actually the truth, I had never shared my room with anyone before, always sleeping in a cell or alone even before I was held a captive by the governmental systems.

“Oh I see, you lucky dog, wish I had a room to myself!” One of the other girls said, grinning.

I giggled, heading to my room for the night to rest.  _ ‘We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I hope everything goes well!’ _

 

I was leaning against the rail of the walkway our group was taking a break at, relaxing as we talked about our plans. I had brought a high tech camera with me to take pictures and was taking this chance for some great shots of Kyoto. Even though I appeared busy, I was listening to the rest of my group chattering to each other about our plans.

“Nice spot. For assassination I mean. Don’t you think Nagisa?”

“If the snipers can see it, sure!” Nagisa didn’t seem too enthusiastic.

“What a bizarre field trip, right?” Kaede seemed amused.

“Maybe, but you gotta admit, it’s fun,” Nagisa commented.

“Ahh, whatever we do we have to get green tea with rabimogi dumplings!” Kaede said excitedly. I had no clue what the dumplings thing was, but the green tea sounded nice right about now. I hadn’t had a decent cup of tea in a long time now. 

“That’s a great idea! We could put poison in them!” Kanzaki said, and I looked at her amusedly. Kaede was shocked at the idea.

“That’s twisted!” Kaede exclaimed.

“Not for us, silly! For Korosensei!” Kanzaki corrected.

“Not too shabby, we could take advantage of his sweet tooth,” Karma commented, smiling a bit.

“That’d be a waste of a perfectly good local treat!” Kaede seemed upset with the suggestion. I agreed with her somewhat, though only a little considering I had no taste for Japanese foods all that much. However...I did want to attempt to find an old favorite treat I had heard rumors were around...my mind wandered to the thoughts of the sweet succulent fruit from the childhood that I missed.

“Now if only we could find a poison that didn’t give him special powers.” Kanzaki commented, drifting off into her own thoughts. I sighed, pushing the thoughts of fruit aside for the moment to focus on the task at hand. Honestly? I loved Korosensei too much to try to kill him anymore, he was way too much fun and he was kind hearted and caring towards me. Though, that didn’t change the fact the government still held my life in their hands...that was something I would have to take care of. I was surprised no representatives had come to bother me since the incident last week. I had a feeling that Korosensei had spoken to them, but my suspicions had yet to be confirmed, said teacher refusing to answer my questions regarding it.

“Not to be that guy, but I got to tell ya, I was sorta hoping we could put the whole assassination thing on hold while we were here. We’re in Kyoto people! What do any of these sights have to do with assassination?” Sugino commented, obviously unaware of any local history. I sighed, shaking my head. This boy was obviously clueless.

“You’d be surprised,” Nagisa commented, obviously knowing more than I had expected.

I followed our group around Kyoto, staying back a bit behind to take pictures as we eventually stopped at a memorial shrine. Kanzaki started up a conversation about it and the group had a discussion relating to an assassination in Kyoto. I ignored it, knowing the stories all too well from my family. It’s why I had never visited Japan, too much risk towards my kind came about visiting this place of death.

As we headed around Kyoto to our next spot, we started heading down an alleyway. I frowned, senses immediately on high alert. I didn’t like the looks of this place and could sense something was wrong. “Talk about off the beaten path. Kyoto is a ghost town this far in.” Kaede commented, seeming unaware of the danger.

“Yea, places like this put a cap on the number of visitors they allow, so you don’t catch many people just wandering around,” Kanzaki commented. I huffed in irritation, my senses having a hard time detecting the source of what was bugging me. “Secluded, lots of good hiding places. That’s why I made sure to put it on the itinerary. It’s ideal for assassination.” Kanzaki said proudly.

“Good job Kanzaki! You really do your homework. I vote this is where we do the deed.” Kaede said excitedly.

“Ideal is right! Its also a great spot for kidnappers to plan their trade.” A male voice said from out of nowhere. I growled under my breath as I looked up, spying a group of older teens, most likely high schoolers. I recognized their uniforms as that of those idiots who bumped into us on the train when we arrived here, signaling they were students. _ ‘Bloody hell, these guys just didn’t know who they were dealing with do they? I better not draw too much attention to myself and stay down. I’m not in any condition to fight back. If I do, I could easily bust my stitches and bleed out, then where would I be?’ _

“Damn it….” I mutter, frustrated a bit now.

“I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but something tells me you gentleman aren’t tourists,” Karma commented, oddly cool and collected in this situation. However, I had a feeling he had been in many fights before this, so he was used to this by now. I took a deep breath and calmed myself, letting it out. I wasn’t about to let myself get caught and messed with by these week human bastards.

“Don’t try to be a hero carrot top. Hand over your lady friends and we’ll-!” The man was cut off as Karma slammed his hand into the guy’s face, knocking him to the ground. I blinked owlishly in surprise, startled by Karma’s swift action.

“Ya see that? What did I tell ya? To hell with them, without any witnesses, it’s basically a free for all, so go nuts!” Karma was being a smug idiot, as usual.

“Hey!” Nagisa exclaimed, pointing at one of the other guys who had pulled out a knife now.

“I’m gonna cut you like a pig!” The guy yelled angrily. Karma grabbed a sheet off of the back of a nearby bike, tossing it on the man’s face, temporarily blinding him, then slammed the guy in the face with his open hand. The guy went reeling back onto the ground.

“Strong words for a guy kissing the sidewalk,” Karma commented drily. I yelped as a guy grabbed me from behind.

“OW THAT HURTS YOU BASTARD!!! I AM INJURED LET ME GO!!!!” I  screeched, biting the guy’s arm and ripping out a chunk of flesh. The guy screamed in pain, holding his now bleeding arm. I spat out the piece of flesh, disliking the rancid taste.

“AHHH THIS LITTLE BITCH TORE A PIECE OF MY ARM OFF!!!!” The guy freaked out. I spotted Karma getting knocked out, and Kaede was currently captured along with Kanzaki, I was about to fight back and free them when someone slugged me hard in the back of the head with a baseball bat, knocking me unconscious. I was unaware of what happened after that.

Waking up was painful, and I found myself tied up in a very uncomfortable position, stitches threatening to bust with the tension pulled on them. I groaned, and Kanzaki and Kaede both looked at me as I woke up, worried. “You're alive! We were worried that you wouldn’t wake up. They hit you pretty hard.” Kanzaki looked me over as best she could.

“Aside from a headache, I’m fine. Though my stitches are threatening to rupture in this position…” I muttered the last part under my breath. The guys that had kidnapped us circled around us like hawks, and I snickered as I spotted the guy I had bitten was bandaged now and was acting cowardly now that I was awake. “Come near me when I’m fully recovered and I’ll rip you to shreds next time! I’ll send you home in a body bag, what’s left of you anyways.” I threatened angrily, pissed off to high hell.

“Shut up bitch!” One of the guys slugged me in the face, though I went with the punch so it didn’t really hurt. I spat on him, pissing him off even more.

“Taking out your aggressions on a woman who is tied up, already severely injured, and on top of that unarmed and defenseless? You guys are truly pathetic.” I growled, and at least one or two of them looked slightly guilty about it, most likely peer pressured into this. The rest just ignored my comments as I fell silent, trying to figure out how to escape my bonds without revealing what I really am. My options were slim, I could only hope that Korosensei and the others rescued us before it came down to that.

“I gave our buddies a call and they're in. We’re gonna have ourselves a little commemorative photo shoot with you gals. Feel free to scream, no one will hear you except us.” One of the guys said, apparently taking charge of this operation.

“Oh is that so? I don’t do photos, sorry boys, go hire some local whores if your that hot and bothered, or are you not old enough?” I replied, and several of them tensed up, obviously disliking my suggestion. I grinned in amusement, finding it funny how easily I could dig underneath their skin with just words. These human kids were so weak compared to my new friends in E-Class. However, my little jibe went ignored as their focus turned on Kanzaki and Kaede.

“You. I’ve seen you somewhere before right? Yeah, sure I have, last summer in Tokyo. Got a pic of you in that arcade! Don’t deny it.” He pulled up a pic of Kanzaki dressed in a cute rebellious teen outfit holding a drink and showed it to us. I stiffened, disliking where this guy was going with this. “My boys spotted you first, told me to be on the lookout for a party girl. We were gonna kidnap you then but, guess you lucked out and gave us the slip. Who’d have thought that you were going to that school for geniuses, or whatever? No judgment though, I get it. It’s the pressure. The higher you are on the ladder, the more you want to take a swan dive.” The guy with the phone got up close to Kanzaki, his face mere inches away from her. “Don’t you worry bout a thing sweety, Professor Ruin is gonna take all night teaching how to dive like a pro.” The man said, and I gagged in disgust at the implications.

“You plan to rape us, don’t you? It’s men like you, the pigs and swine of humanity, that disgusts me more than anything else I’ve seen. If you think I’m gonna sit here and play nice, or let you touch either of these girls with your grubby, filthy hands, you have another thing coming to you-you sick and twisted bastards.” I growled, amber eyes flashing molten with anger. I was rewarded by being slugged in the side of the head, though this time I took a chunk out said person’s fist, tearing a bleeding whole out of their hand. “As I said, touch me and I tear you to pieces,” I growled threateningly as the person fell back in fear, his friends ganging around me angrily.

“Anne, no! Your gonna get hurt!” Kaede and Kanzaki were worried about me now.

“Shut up. I may be injured but I will never back down to lifeless scum like them.” I growled.

“You're getting to be one big hassle. You’ve injured two of my men now pretty badly. I should teach you a lesson in manners.” The leader said, obviously irritated. “You, gag her and drag her over to the other room. Give her a good beating for me will ya?”

“Don’t worry about me you two, I’ll be fine. Worry about yourselves first understood?” I hurriedly whispered to Kanzaki and Kaede, who nodded. I was gagged and dragged away quickly, taken to another room. I immediately felt one of the guys attempt to slide a hand under my shirt, and I growled angrily bashing my head into his face, breaking his nose so that he was bleeding profusely.

“Damn bitch! I’ll teach you how to behave!” He slammed his fist into my side, and I coughed up blood as he almost ruptured the stitches. I bit down into the gag hard to bite back a groan of pain as I felt their punches rain down on my already injured body, doing my best to dodge them if they came too close to my wounds. That, however, turned against me as strong arms wrapped around me from behind, holding me still. I immediately regretted having said anything earlier as I was pinned and helpless. I didn’t have the strength to fight back.

Thankfully, I head the sounds of a scuffle in the other room, several faint voices of our group echoed to me, and I smirked, knowing that if they were here, our teacher wasn’t too far behind them. Though, the goons holding me down seemed to ignore that threat. “Sounds like trouble, you, go check it out. We’ll stay here and take care of this damned bitch.” The goon behind me ordered the third guy, who immediately left to see what was going on. I screeched as the guy in front of me grabbed one of my breasts through my top, and I flailed hard, slamming my knee into his face, only to be surprised when he caught it and held it against his side to prevent any further struggles. “Oh no you don’t we ain’t that stupid ya little whore.”

I was about to scream when a yellow tentacle came out of nowhere and grabbed the two men by the throat, nearly choking them to death. I fell to the ground, though was immediately wrapped in tentacles that pulled me against a familiar warm body, where I curled up immediately. “She is not yours to play with in such a manner! I should kill you for touching her as you have, but I don’t want to mar the image my students have of me.” A black-faced Korosensei growled out, furious beyond anything I have ever seen as he threw both of the teens against the wall, where the slid to the ground with a thud, unconscious. I stared in mild shock at the two, before my eyes were drawn up to a very concerned and worried Korosensei. “Are you alright Anne? I smell blood, where did they hurt you?” He pulled up my shirt and immediately saw it was just one of my wounds seeping a bit, and I quickly found it wrapped up in gauze and medical tape. “Did they touch you anywhere else?” He was fighting back his urge to kill the two boys.

“I’m fine love. We should leave now, I don’t want to be anywhere near this place.” I cringed, nuzzling against his robes. He sighed, lifting me up and carrying me out of there to the other students. I wasn’t about to protest to the handling, seeing as I was pretty tired and worn out at this point. When we met up with the other students from my group outside, I saw that it was already late evening, almost dark outside. The sunset was rather beautiful to me. I looked over at Kaede and Kanzaki, grinning as I waved at them.

“You're alright! We were worried about you.” Kaede said happily, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

“Yep, thanks to Korosensei of course. I only managed to give them some hell and buy time for everyone else to get here.” I admitted a bit sheepishly.

I missed out on the conversation from Sugino and Karma, though I did note that they had commented about the situation. “Ahh, I’m just glad we’re ok. How are you holding up Kanzaki? You good?” Kaede asked Kanzaki, a smile on her face. I was surprised that the two were taking this all so well.

“Sure. All things considered.” Kanzaki said though she seemed a bit more tired with that comment.

“I must say, you’re handling this quite well. Most folks would have been traumatized by what you just experienced. Yet you’ve shaken it off without batting an eye! In fact, I dare say the whole ordeal has empowered you.” Korosensei commented to Kanzaki, a light-hearted tone in his voice now.

“Well, what do ya know, I guess it has. Thanks for coming to the rescue.” Kanzaki said a smile on her face now.

“Don’t mention it.” Korosensei chuckled, which I found quite adorable. “Why don’t we carry on with our field trip boys and girls?” Korosensei turned and started walking with our group, carrying me in his tentacles. I blushed at this, though didn’t complain as it was a rather nice feeling, being held by this odd person. Though that didn’t stop Karma from attempting to assassinate Korosensei with his knife. Korosensei dodged the swipes of the weapon with ease, not even jostling me in his hold. I was surprised he hadn’t reprimanded the boy yet, but considering what all had just happened, he was prolly gonna let it slide for the time being.

I missed what everyone else said as I started to drift off to sleep in Korosensei’s arms, too tired from the day’s ordeals to care anymore.  _ ‘I think we all deserve a good night’s rest after this. We can save the assassination stuff for tomorrow.’  _ With that thought drifting in my mind, I fell asleep, comfortable and relaxed knowing that Korosensei was here to keep me safe.


	9. Field Trip Part 2

**A.N.: This chapter has lemon, (AKA ADULT CONTENT) so unless you want the cold acidity to hit you in the eyes, I suggest skipping this to the end of this chapter for the only plot-relevant spot. OH! And before I leave, pretty please leave some reviews? Thanks!**

I woke to the somewhat familiar sights of my room at the hotel where our class was staying. I was still a bit tired but didn’t feel like going back to sleep just yet. I sat up and looked around, noting that the bed was rather low and close to the ground, the mattress wasn’t too comfortable. I sighed, pulling my sketchbook out and turning the lamp beside my bed on.  _ ‘I might as well draw for a bit…’ _

I had settled down comfortably and start drawing Korosensei, though my mind started to wander as I drew, and I soon came to realize that what I had drawn was overall rather amusing. He was all tied up in a wire puzzle and completely vulnerable and pink-faced with embarrassment as I sat nearby giggling, it was quite adorable. I flipped the art pad to a new page, and my mind wandered back to one of the previous nights where I had fallen asleep wrapped in his tentacles, and I blushed at some of the thoughts that slowly started to enter my mind regarding that situation. I did my best not to think about it too much but listening to the girls chattering with Professor Bitch next door wasn’t helping. They were talking about...wait did she just tell them something about sex appeal?

_ ‘Why is it that every time I listen in I always hear something I don’t want to?’  _ I blushed as I started to think of Korosensei again, though this time, my thoughts were translated into the picture I was drawing. I looked down and blushed scarlet, seeing the image of Korosensei, his tentacles sliding underneath my clothes and just starting to slide my shirt off of my shoulders. I closed the art pad and stood up, walking over to my bag and pulling out a project I had brought with me to work on. It was one of my armor pieces that had been severely damaged during my fight against the government last week. I sat down on a pillow and settled my tools down in front of me, and started tinkering on the metal when I was startled by outraged screams and the sounds of people attempting to catch and kill Korosensei in the hallway outside. 

“Really, can’t they be quiet for five minutes so I can work in peace?” I grumbled sourly, mildly irritated. After about 10 minutes, everything finally quieted down, and I relaxed, going back to working on the piece of armor laying on the floor in front of me. I carefully unscrewed the top panel of armor, frowning as I saw the extensive damage to the infrastructure and wiring inside. “This is going to be a long night…” I mutter, sighing as I set down the top piece of the armor. I glance over at my art pad, picking it up to find the original schematics for this particular piece. Just as I was opening the art pad Korosensei appeared out of thin air beside me, and I jolt in surprise, dropping the art pad onto the floor. It fell partially open to the page I had drawn last. I blushed scarlet as he picked it up.

“It seems you dropped….this…” He blushed a bright pink when he saw the drawing, going oddly still as he took in all the details. “Umm….Anne...you….drew this?” He looked at me, obviously surprised and shocked. I blushed a cherry red color, looking away out of embarrassment. 

“Y...yes…..” I mumble, too embarrassed to say anything else. I gasped as I felt tentacles wrapping around me and lifting me off the ground effortlessly, pulling me against Korosensei’s warm body. He was nervous, fidgety as he leaned down a bit. I looked up at his pink face and squeaked softly when he leaned down and kissed me on the lips, the feeling quite unusual due to the odd shape of his head. I shivered, immediately feeling a bolt of warmth run through me, tingling my insides a bit. I blushed worse as one of his odd hands slid beneath my shirt, gently wrapping around my right breast, teasing the hard nipple. I bit back a soft moan, wanting to remain silent. I tried to reach out to touch him, only to find that my arms were restrained by his tentacles. I wiggled a bit in his grasp and was rewarded with a soft growl in my ear.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” I shivered with arousal at the slightly dark tone to his words. I barely had any time to react as he laid me on my back on the bed, and I was stuck staring up at him as he loomed over top of me. I blushed as his tentacles took their sweet time undressing me, my shirt the first to go as he tossed it onto the floor beside us. He chuckled softly upon seeing my soft, d cup breasts now exposed to him, the lacy black bra barely holding them in place. “You are quite beautiful Anne~” He murmured softly, his right hand cupping my face as he leaned down and kissed me again, leaving me speechless. I closed my eyes, relaxing into his touch, a few of his tentacles sliding my skirt slowly down, grabbing my underwear with the skirt. I blushed, though I didn’t complain about the action, already wanting this.

I noticed he was having trouble with the clasp on my bra and giggled softly as he seemed slightly frustrated with it. “Why is this so damn hard to remove?” He muttered hotly under his breath, soft enough that only he and I could hear it. He released my hands for the moment, and I carefully undid the small clasp, and he blushed bright pink again, almost drooling as I removed my bra, tossing it aside. I cupped his face, pulling him down into a heated kiss which he eagerly returned, my other hand sliding behind his back to pull him down on top of me. “Anne...I...we…..are you sure you want this?” He asked hesitantly, starting to have second thoughts.

I growled softly under my breath, grabbing a fist full of his robes I kissed him heatedly, one hand wrapping around one of his tentacles curiously. He froze for a second, then eased into the kiss, obviously surprised by my actions a bit. I pulled back, panting softly. “I need you Korosensei...please~~” I whisper softly, nuzzling against the side of his head. He groaned softly, and I found myself immediately pinned down by his tentacles, his hands cupping and fondling my breasts a bit rough now, eager and happy to please now. I bite my lip as one of his tentacles ventures down along my belly, sliding between my legs to gently tease my soaked pussy lips. I feel him shudder with arousal above me at feeling how wet I was.

I arched my back as he slid the tentacle into my pussy a bit, teasing me slowly as he wiggled it from side to side, slowly sliding deeper. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning, my head banging back against the bed once. He teased me like this for a bit, sliding the tentacle in and out of me a few times while wiggling it, making my pussy drip with juices onto his tentacle and the bed beneath me. I was hot with arousal, and couldn’t stand his teasing for much longer.

“K-Koro-sensei..please…..ahh…..stop teasing me~~~” I beg softly, face flushed with arousal as I looked up at him pleadingly. He groaned, removing the tentacle from my wet pussy lips. I found myself released for a moment, only long enough for Korosensei to disrobe. I was shocked to see that he was actually more human underneath his robes, though yellow, his torso was definitely well muscles and lean, hard, yet somehow soft abs and pecs stood out compared to his squishy tentacles. That was the only brief glance I got of his form before he was pressed up against me, his warmth radiating into my body. I moaned ever so softly, encouraging him.

“Anne~~” He whispered softly in my ear, and I felt his hard cock pressing against my soaking wet pussy lips, and I wiggle my hips in anticipation, trying to tease him. He growled softly, a tentacle wrapping around my waist to hold me still. “Hold still please~ I don’t want to hurt you.” He murmured softly in my ear. I gasped as he started to press into me, surprised by his rather well-endowed size. Nearly 4 inches across from what I could tell, and I had no clue how long. Though this was a little difficult for me to handle, and I whimpered ever so softly. He paused, worried now. “Are you alright? Am I too big for you?” He asked, worry in his voice. He started to pull out, and I stopped him by wrapping my legs around his waist as best I could, digging my heels into his back to urge him to continue.

“No! D-don’t stop...I can handle it~~” I growl softly in his ear, and he nods, pressing into me again. I mewled softly, which encouraged him a good deal as he bucked into me a bit. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out in pleasure at the feeling, instead settling on a soft moan.

“You’re incredibly tight Anne...ahh….I….ahhh~” He moaned as I bucked my hips into him again, this time he didn’t hold me still, instead pulling me down further onto his cock, pressing so deep inside me I couldn’t tell what was what anymore, only the fact that he was inside me. He started thrusting, slowly at first, human speeds to make it easier for me to handle. I mewled softly, writhing in pleasure beneath him, though only a little bit as his tentacles wrapped around my body, holding me as still as possible. I spasmed hard as I felt one of his tentacles start teasing my clit, wrapping around it and tugging on it. “Ah~~” Korosensei moaned in surprise as the muscles in my pussy spasmed a bit around him.

I was getting rather close to cumming, and Korosensei could probably sense this as he sped up, his face a glowing pink orb of pleasure as he laid his head against my shoulder, nibbling on it a bit as he started throbbing a bit inside me. “A-Anne…..I’m...close….~~” He moaned softly in warning. I didn’t get to respond as I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming as I came hard, muscles spasming and clamping down on his cock, holding him inside me like a vice. I arched my back, and I heard a strangled moan escape his lips as he was sent over the edge, and I felt his hot seed pour deep inside me. I panted heavily as I slowly came down from the blissful high, nuzzling him tiredly.

“Mm….I love you Korosensei….~” I murmured tiredly, closing my eyes. He was panting also, exhausted and worn out. I felt his tentacles softly caress my body as I drifted slowly off to sleep.

“I love you too Anne~” He nuzzled against my neck as he drifted off to sleep, though not before pulling a blanket over us. I felt content and happy for the first time in years, truly happy for once.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_~~Elsewhere in Japan~~_ **

 

A lone figure dressed in solid black, a hooded jacket covering his features, stood outside of Anne’s house back in Tokyo. The person looked down at a phone in his hand, a picture of Anne on the screen along with information on her. It was listed as classified data under the US government. “It took me a long time to find you….sister.” The man vanished into the dark night, unseen and unheard by the sleeping people around him.


	10. Chapter 10 - A.I.F.A. And A Surprise

**A.N. I am so very sorry for the late update on this! I’ve been going through a lot lately, so I haven’t really had the heart to finish this chapter till now. I’ve had the idea in my head for a while and had half of it done, so instead of leaving you guys hanging for another month while I am off on a family trip next month, I decided to finish this chapter and share it with all of you. Now, if anyone has any comments, suggestions, or any such curiosities feel free to comment or message me. Any and all reviews are much appreciated! So without further ado, let’s get back to the story!!!!! Oh and if something seems off, do let me know, I did take several months break from this story so it may be kinda off centered till I get back into the groove of things. ^^**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_~Day After Kyoto Field Trip~_ **

  
  
  


I sighed, grumbling as I headed up the mountain towards E-Class. Mr. Karasuma had sent out a class-wide memo about a new transfer student who was supposed to be here today, most likely some hotshot assassin wannabe or something. I wasn’t too surprised by this though, seeing as the threat to the world that Korosensei provided was rather serious. I glanced up at the sky, spotting the permanent crescent moon still visible in the sky even during the day. Even us dragon’s were not capable of such massive destruction on our own, not without a weapon of some sort and even then, destroying something the size of Earth? It was something that made me wonder why Korosensei wanted to do this. It didn’t quite make sense to me, the man is far too caring and goofy in my eyes to cause such devastating destruction as he had claimed to do.

I let my mind wander on that thought as I entered the school building, taking my usual seat in the back of the classroom. Though this time, I spotted something new in the classroom. A giant metal thing was standing tall nearby my seat, and I frowned, having the feeling this thing was not gonna be friendly. I spotted Nagisa, Isogai, Sugino, and pervy Okajima came in, along with Hinano and Kataoka. I ignored them, in favor of drawing a quick sketch of the new item in the room. The others all gathered around the tall rectangular metal box, and suddenly it flickered to life, and an image of a 2D girl appeared on the screen wearing the school uniform. “Good morning fellow students. I am A.I.F.A. which is an acronym for Artificial Intelligence Fixed Artillery, and I am happy to be a part of this class.” It said, a female voice yet rather dull in my eyes. The screen went dark once she finished talking.

“So they brought in an A.I.? That’s new.” I grinned, rather amused by this.

Mr. Karasuma came into the classroom not long after everyone was seated, and he seemed pissed off as he started writing out something in Kanji on the blackboard. “As you’ve probably already figured out for yourselves, this is our new transfer student.” He finished writing out the name, and a bit of the chalk he was holding chipped off with how hard he had been pressing down on the blackboard with it. I found it somewhat amusing, seeing the stiff and tightly held together Karasuma barely holding back his anger towards this intrusion. “The Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery, on loan from Norway.” Karasuma finished saying.

The screen of the A.I. came on and the cute girl’s image appeared, dull tone still the same. “It’s nice to meet all of you. Thank you for having me.” She said plainly, then her screen turned off again. I frowned at the thing, disliking her instantly.  _ ‘Nothing like the A.I. I am used to...speaking of which….he’s been awfully quiet since I got out of my holding cell. Wonder if someone deactivated him finally. Wouldn’t be surprised...unless…’  _ My thoughts trail off a bit after that, turning to a giggling Korosensei in the front of the classroom.

“I’ll thank you not to laugh! This is a serious deal.” Mr. Karasuma scolded Korosensei, who seemed far too amused by the whole situation. “The AIFA is registered here as part of the foreign exchange program. She’ll be trying to kill you like everyone else here. And, as per our agreement, you’ll have zero recourse. No fighting back, no harming her in any way, the arrangement we have concerning the student's safety still applies.” Mr. Karasuma stated though he didn’t seem too pleased with the idea.

“Hmmm...you and your government might be extending that arrangement a bit too liberally. But very well, welcome to E-Class Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery!” Korosensei said, a bit cheerful now.

“Thank you Korosensei. I certainly appreciate it.” The AIFA unit responded dully.

Not too long after that, class started and Korosensei started writing things out on the board. “Alright then, now as we know of the three characters in our story, one is already dead.” Korosensei started talking about the lesson, and I zoned out, letting only half of my mind focus on the actual lesson, taking notes in my notebook as needed with one hand, while the other half of my mind was working on drawing up blueprints again, this time for a revamped design of my battle armor. Both of my hands were working separately according to what I was thinking, though some of the other students were giving me odd stares at the unusual sight. I didn’t pay it any mind as I paused for a moment to read some of the books in front of me, ignoring the notes and drawing. It took me a bit longer than normal to translate the writing into English in my head, my mind slightly distracted by the AIFA unit near me humming at a slightly different frequency now, bugging my ears.

I jolted in surprise when the AIFA unit suddenly popped open on both sides, screens of programming text running alongside one side of the screen as it started up its attack programming. Two guns appeared on either side of it attached to it by metal rods and wires. The class immediately ducked down and covered their heads as a hail of Anti-Korosensei BBs shot across the classroom at our teacher, who immediately started dodging at high speeds. I grumbled in annoyance at the stupid machine, disliking its obvious lack of care towards the rest of the students. Though it did appear to be avoiding shooting any students it was still a deafening sound hearing those giant guns going off.

“Four shotguns, two machine guns…” Korosensei was talking so fast I could barely keep up, let alone hear him over the deafening roar from the guns beside me. I dug a couple of earplugs out of my pocket and slid them in place, blocking out almost all of the sound around me aside from a minor buzz. There was a sudden lack of flying ammunition for a moment, and I looked up, daring to lift my head for a moment as I looked at the A.I.F.A. unit with a bit of distaste and hatred.  _ ‘This damn thing is loud as hell and it’s really painful to listen to when it’s so close to me.’  _

More lines of code started streaming across the screen of the A.I.F.A. unit, and I dreaded what was about to happen next, a bad feeling entering the pit of my stomach as I ducked back down quickly before the next volley began. Just like before, the unit started up an identical attack as before, but as I watched Korosensei dodging the anti bbs, he went to flick one away with his chalk piece like last time, except this time one of his fingers was destroyed! I stared in shock at the melted puddle that fell to the floor, watching the chalk piece fall with it and break in half as it hit the ground. I knew that human A.I.’s had become advance, but for this thing to hurt Korosensei on the second attempt was absolutely shocking to me.  _ ‘Human’s have become far more advanced than I had previously suspected...if I ever get free….I must inform the council of the danger they now pose to our existence….’ _

My thoughts were drowned out by yet another attack commencing. I growled softly under my breath, annoyed and pissed off at this accursed piece of technology that was attempting to take over not only my job but that of the entire E-Class. By the time the bell rang and the shooting stopped, the class was assigned clean-up duty for all the scattered pink pellets. I was none too pleased with having to clean up after the thing, and stuck to the back half of the classroom away from the other student’s, not too keen on socializing too much at the moment. After cleaning up, second period started, and just like first period, the attack’s commenced again, the only pause between shooting was when the unit recalculated her firing trajectories. The rest of the day passed by just like this, the class ducking to avoid getting shot up by the relentless hailstorm of bbs.

By the time I got home, I was too tired to even bother checking to see if I locked the door’s before I laid down and passed out in my bed.

  
  


**_~~The Following Day~~_ **

  
  


Class the next day was interesting, to say the least. One of the student’s had taped up the A.I.F.A. unit before it booted up for the day, preventing it from continuing its attacks on Korosensei. I relaxed a bit as the day was back to normal, though I had this odd feeling of being watched as the day progressed. The bell ending school for the day came all too soon, and I was one of the last student’s to leave. Korosensei seemed to notice that something was off about me as he appeared beside me.

“You look troubled Anne, is something the matter?”

“I’m fine Korosensei, just lost in thought is all.” I chuckled nervously, though I knew quite well he wasn’t buying my poor excuse.

“Hmm….care to tell me what’s on your mind?”

I sighed, shaking my head. “It’s really nothing of importance, just frustrated about the new ‘transfer’ student. I haven’t been able to concentrate with the incessant electrical humming ringing in my ear’s all day.” I chuckled softly, though it was a dry, humorless sound.

“I wasn’t aware that your hearing was that sensitive.” Green stripes appeared on his face for a moment. “Maybe I should do something to fix that problem in the future.”

I giggled softly. “Not much one can do about what you're born with. I can’t very well change my genetic makeup now, can I? If I did that, I wouldn’t be the d….person I am today now would I?” I faltered, almost slipping an saying something I shouldn’t have said with other classmates still lingering in the room talking to each other. Korosensei hummed in agreement before one of the other student’s grabbed his attention. I took that as my cue to leave quickly, the feeling that had been bugging me all day getting stronger as I started to make my way down a lesser used trail to my house. I knew it couldn’t be Korosensei, due to the fact he had a few students to privately tutor during the next few hours, and none of the other students ever used this path since none of their home’s were in this direction.

I was about halfway to my house when the sound of rustling leaves above me stopped me in my tracks. I listened closely, hyper alert of my surroundings. There were no bird’s chirping, no squirrel’s chattering. Not a single noise of animal life anywhere nearby, just the sound of soft breathing and a slow beating heart in the trees above me.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” An oh so familiar rumbling voice echoed around me, and I jumped back as a figure dropped from the tree’s, landing without a sound on the ground in front of me in a crouch. As the person stood up, I immediately recognized the person, and I started trembling with a mix of shock and fear. “It’s been a long time since I last saw you, Anne. Or should I call you...Sister?”


	11. Chapter 11 - Family Trouble

**A.N.: Look me up on fanfiction.net, same username as on here and go to my profile, I've created a discord server for my reader's to join. It's completely free, and anyone who wants to just talk to me is free to do so now. ^^**

 

I growled darkly at the male, scales flaring as I instinctively changed forms to my hybrid. “Heh, alway’s were the one to react negatively to surprises. But I’m not surprised. After all, your lazy ass got captured by the human’s like an idiot.” He spat at me, obviously disgusted.

“That’s funny, considering you were the one who paid of my guard’s to leave me alone in the middle of known enemy territory, during a high-risk mission no less!” I growled furiously at him. “Now why the hell are you here now, brother?”

“I’m here to take you back with me. The council has sent me to retrieve you for a tribunal.” He was dead serious, and the dark, suffocating aura that rolled off of him made me extremely uneasy...and if I admitted it...I felt a small twinge of fear at his word’s.

“Why? Why now, after over 50 years did they finally intervene?” I murmured, confused.

“I wouldn’t know, that’s not my business. I just follow their order’s, like a good little boy.” He chuckled, though it was a dry, and bitter sound that only made me want to run away as fast as I could, but I knew that wouldn’t work...there were still E1 student’s in the vicinity, and if he knew where I was right now, he’d been watching me for a while, which meant that he would know that they were a weakness he could exploit. Even...Korosensei was a weakness. “Now, come along, and don’t you dare put up a fight, or I will use force on you. Don’t think I’m fooling around now little sister.”

I gulped, shaking slightly. “Brother...I’m afraid...I’ll have to decline.” I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to stand up for myself for once, and not let him force me to leave those I had grown close to. I’d grown stronger...maybe I-“AGH!” I was cut off from my thought’s as a clawed hand gripped my throat and lifted me off the ground, strangling the air from my body. 

“Now now, what about what I said made you think there was an option or say in the matter? If the Council call’s someone in for a Tribunal, there is no escaping it. You are coming with me right now, whether it be willingly, or by force. I don’t really care which you choose, though I’m hoping you decide to put up a bit of a fight for a change. It’s fun seeing you struggle so futilely dear sister.” He grinned, and it was full of malice and cruel intent toward’s me as he threw me against a tree.

I braced for the impact...but it never came. I was startled instead by a squishy, warm body behind me that was oddly familiar… “Now now, I will have no fighting you two! Nor will I stand by while someone goes and hurts one of my student’s.” I could hear Korosenei giggle after his little speech. “Now, may I ask who exactly you are? You seem to know Anne-San rather well in order to be calling her your sister, though the tone of your voice and your actions seem to differ from that name.”

“What’s it to you pal? She’s out of your jurisdiction now, so I suggest you get lost.” He flicked his wrist, and a blue aura ball flicked out at Korosensei’s head above me, which Korosensei flicked away without a second thought, making it hit a tree which now had a giant hole in it.

“I beg to differ. She is my student and my friend. I will not have any hooligan such as yourself hurting her.” His tone had grown far more serious and dark.

“If you insist on keeping me from my job, then I’m afraid I’m going to have to remove you by force…” A swirl of blue surrounded the boy and he vanished into thin air, startling me into a shocked surprise as Korosensei was suddenly flung to the side and through a tree.

“Oh! That was a surprise. You caught me off guard there kiddo.” Korosensei giggled as he stood back up, brushing off his uniform quickly of any dust or debris.

“Huh, you're tougher than you look. What a surprise...not.”

“Larkin...how did you...no...leave him out of this! I will go with you, but please...from what I have just seen…I don’t want to see my friend killed by you. Please, leave him be...I don’t want to fight this…” I was shaking as I realized what this new ability of his meant...he had completed his training. Korosensei,..as powerful as he is...there is no chance he could survive or even win in a fight against my brother Larkin.

“Glad to see you have seen reason, little sister. Now let’s go, everyone is waiting for you.” Larkin moved in front of me, about to teleport us back home.

“Anne! What on Earth do you think you are doing?!” Korosensei seemed flustered and surprised by my outburst.

“Protecting you and everyone else. Do not come for me this time. I’ve made my decision and that is final. I, Anne Silverstar of the royal family of the Daigara’s, will have nothing to do with you, or the other E Class student’s ever again. I’ve stayed away for far too long...I don’t have time to deal with your gibberish nonsense! You are not my friend, and never will be. If you so much as come anywhere near me or my family again, I will kill you myself.” I didn’t turn to look at him, so he couldn’t see the tear’s streaming down my face. “Let us leave, brother, I am done playing games with this child.”

Larkin nodded and set his hands on my shoulder’s, the world distorting around us as we teleported. I sighed when everything finally came into focus again and saw that I was in a cell in the prison, Larkin was standing across the bars from me in the hallway. “You did the right thing sister, cutting off any ties like that was a good effort, they didn’t deserve to be around you anyway’s. After all, once this entire farce and Tribunal is over, you’ll be welcomed back into the family once again. Welcome home, sister. We all missed you.”

“Yeah...it’s...good to be home…” I sighed, watching as he disappeared once again. I wandered over to the rather comfortable bed and flopped face first onto it. “I...I’m sorry...Korosensei….”


End file.
